Star lit Paths yet Trodden
by PrincessIxi
Summary: On orders to find out more about, ForestClan, Darkheart didn't bargain on bumping into a StarClan cat.Both cats lives flip upside down, when the demons soul is bound to Purehearts. Now Darkheart will stop at nothing to get his body back.
1. Paw Print One

**Glad to see peeps enjoyed, Chainedsouls pasted. So, now we have Darks and Pure's past. It's mostly in first person, some in third person. I got the idea off one of my favourite authors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Warriors, but I do own the rights of Pure and Dark. (Haha, not really.. but it's nice to think that ) **

**

* * *

**

_Darkheart_

Crack!

Smash!

Bang!

Pounding head. Bile slowly rising. Who the hell was that?

"Master Dark, Master Dark!" Some idiot was banging on pots. "Get up!" My fingers slowly curled round the covers, and I poked my head out of the bed.

"What in the name of Hell do you want?" I groaned. Why was I feeling like this again? My brain throbbed, so I stopped thinking about it. The small slim cat leaped back, the pots clattering to the cold floor.

"M-master Dark? I-is that you?" His golden grain pelt was fluffed out in alarm.

"Well, excuse me for looking like I've just been run over by a truck," I growled, bearing fangs.

"Eh, so it is you," he said, sighing, and picking the pots up with his tail. I blinked. Did I really look _that _bad? I clicked slim fingers, and a small mirror appeared. I glanced in. A pair of blank yellow eyes stared back. They had evil slim slits. Egyptiansand acted like he had never seen a twoleg before. I guess I didn't point that out. I'm a demon. I can shape shifted. A twoleg is my personal favourite. It's fun to watch those cats run away in pure terror.

The boy staring back in the mirror had tanned skin, long black hair and something alienish about him. The mirror disappeared. "What do you want?" I asked again, grudgingly getting out of the warm bed.

Egyptiansand backed up slightly. "We have a job for you to do, Master Dark," he said, leading the way out of the small room. The room was made out of rock. Thick and brown. It was nice and warm. I live in the core of the earth. Lots of warm lava for heating. Perfect for a demon and a load of dead cats. Egyptiansand trotted down the long corridors. The lava bubbled as I followed his wagging tail. A few cats were padding along the corridor. Some looked at me and smiled. They were the ones where new I was a shape shifter. Others fled at top speed. They were newly dead. Poor things.

Egyptiansand was talking. I quickly tuned back in. "-heart has been summoned back to earth. He has a job from his father. Something about investigating a disappearance of a Clan. You _do_ know what to do, ne?"

The boy nodded, shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets.

"Tell me," he waved a paw. I really needed to bump him off as my vassal.

"I have to go down to earth, and stop… whatever his name was," I said, yawning widely, and looking down a branching off corridor. There was a bath down there. People lie about cats not liking bathes. We love it. As long as no twolegs are breathing down our necks. And these bathes are lava filled. Nice and heated, all day round. We don't burn to dust. We're already dead.

Egyptiansand was yapping again. Something about going to, Wolfeye. Like nothing good ever happened there. He always finds something to yell about. After the mission, mind you. We passed by a dark chamber.

Small kits were running around in it. You couldn't see the body of them. Only hear their laughter, echoing creepily, and shadows of their forms. This chamber was holding cats that were nearing death. It was pretty sad.

"Here we are. Good luck," Egyptiansand stopped, and turned to face me. He was standing beside a small entrance. Made of rock. Too small for a twoleg to enter. Snarling, I changed into a fox. Egyptiansand spat at me, then quickly apologised for his rudeness. He was heading for a good kick.

The fox bowed its head, and slunk into the chamber.

Wolfeye was sitting behind a desk. He looked up. He was a large geay tom, with a wolf like air. "Darkheart," he said, and padded around the desk to face me.

"Wolfeye," I looked at his narrow yellow eyes. "You want me to go and stop-" What was the cat's name again? "Eh, the son of, eh… yeah," Wolfeye looked ready to start yelling again.

"Darkheart, just, just go," he pointed to a small gold chain. A vein was throbbing in his temple.

"Yes, sir!" I grabbed the chain, and slipped it round my black neck. I pressed a symbol that was imbedded in the pendant. I shimmered, then disappeared.

I re-appeared in a small forest. The forest was full of overgrown vegetation. I peered round with my good eyes. I could smell all kinds of different things. Prey, night air. I padded round in a circle, taking in my bearings. There seemed to be the smell of cats. Very stale.

Something about investigating a disappearance of a Clan 

Ooo-kay. A Clan must have been here. So that StarClan cat must be round here as well. Pretty happy with myself, I started to sniff. Hello, what was this? My pointy nose had picked up a new smell. Strong. Like fire and ice. StarClan smell. I sniffed my black pelt. I smelt of fox. Good. That stupid cat wouldn't suspect me. I prowled round for a bit. Sniffing here and there. Finally, I spotted something. I became a small black sparrow.

The sparrow flapped its wings and took off. It landed smoothly on a tree branch, looking down at a cat.

His pelt was a soft pure white. He had large blue eyes. Stars sparkled at his paws. If it wasn't for his smell, and star spangled paws, I would have thought he was a kittypet. Just add the halo and wings and you had something perfect going on. It made me sick just thinking about it. I hate those goody goody cats.

A smile curled at my lips. I transformed into a small kit.

* * *

Pureheart

"Yes dad. I know dad. Can I go now?" A small white tomcat was rolling his eyes. A large cat was glaring at his son.

"Are you quiet sure? I could send down, Firestar," Heavenstar mewed, pawing the ground with massive forepaws. His pelt was a deep brown, with flecks of white.

"I'm sure," Pureheart said, bouncing up and down. "I'll see what's going on with the missing Clan. It won't be that hard."

"Alright, off you go," Heavenstar purred. Pureheart bounded away. A few of the StarClan cats called out as he passed. He mewed greetings, and continued on. He stopped. He was on the boarder of the large glade. On the other side was the 'real world'. He stepped foreword. It was like missing a step. He fell down, then stopped abruptly. He was at the Moonstone. It glittered softly. Pureheart hovered slightly as he ran. Twice the speed of a living cat, he ran across the Heathrow. He splashed across the trickling stream, and plunged into the forest.

His father had told him that a Clan called; ForestClan, had disappeared. Pureheart padded to the camp. It was not there. Just a bear patch of land. He could smell cats. Faintly. And a fox. Ignoring the fox smell, he started to track down the old smells.

"How could they just disappear?" He muttered, walking under a tree. "The cats can't have just moved. All their land was gone as well. Nursery, dens, the meeting rocks…" He grumbled out loud. There was a rustle in the tree. Then a frightened mewing. Pureheart looked up. In the tree was a small kit. Its body was covered in scratches.

"Are you part of, ForestClan?" He asked, thinking that the kit was left behind. Something like anger flicked in the kits blank yellow eyes. But it passed by at once.

"No. I was chased by a fox," it mewed, shaking like a leaf. "It attacked me, but I ran up a tree. I'm stuck," Pureheart looked worried.

"Alright, I'll get you down," he started to climb the tree.

* * *

_Darkheart_

_Sucker! _I thought, as the bubble headed cat climbed up. This was to damn easy! I let the white cat climb to the branch that I was 'stuck' in. I pretended to slip. I gave a pitiful wail that would have made my father turn in his grave. The white cat lunged forward, and clamped strong jaws round my scruff.

His ivory claws clung onto the bark. I turned my head slowly to look at him. The cat looked a little frightened. I didn't blame him. I would have been freaked out too if the kit I was holding suddenly transformed into an octopus. My slippery arms twisted round the cat's forearms. It gave me satisfaction to see his blue eyes filling with pure terror.

I clicked my beaked mouth, and pulled the cat tighter into my grip. To bad his grip was the only thing holding us up. We fell to the ground. He clawed at the ground, ripping out great tuffs of dirt. It was a sad display. I rapped fully around his body. "My orders were very clear," I whispered in his ear. The cat shuddered, trying to get free. "They didn't want me to let you find that Clan. So I'm going to make your life Hell," my black form seemed to shimmer brightly.

I felt my arms sliding into the cat's body. Like a knife through butter. He yowled. Not with pain, but alarm. Soon I was inside the cat. It was pretty boring. Black and small. Most things hearts were small. I turned round in a full circle. It was fresh, so no other demon had tried to corrupt him. That was good, it made my life easier. I was in my black cat form. I transform into the host's species form when I enter their body.

The cats pelt was long and midnight black. His eyes were bright yellow, and his fangs and claws very long and sharp.

I gave one side of the heart a good prod with a claw. There was a flash of great light, and I was shot backwards, straight out of the StarClan cat's heart. That was_ not_ supposed to happen. "What in the name of, DeathClan?" I spat, looking at the white cat, like it was his fault. Well, it was. I glanced down at my body, thinking I was back to normal. But I seemed to be transparent. A spirit. That idiotic cat must have some kind of protection. Sealing his soul away from nasty critter like me. Someone up there must love him.

And that bloody spell must have worked on me as well. I was sharing the cat's body! I could just hear Wolfeye now. My eyes must have been misty and distance, because the cat was trying to get my attention.

"Who are you?" He was asking. I looked at him. I didn't have time for this. I just glared, and started to walk away from him. The white cat was following me! I span round.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Following me, see, your doing it right now!"

"I-I can't help it," he said softly, looking pretty miserably. It looked as if we were stuck like this for a while. I suddenly remembered the necklace.

"Well, I'm off," I said. The StarClan cat looked mildly interested at this statement. I touched the symbols.

Nothing happened.

Why was nothing happening!

I tore the necklace away from my neck, and threw it into the next field. It helped my anger. "Shit," I looked wildly around. I tried to calm down, and think things through. Something was protecting the cat's soul from me. The spell bound me to the cat's soul though. Who was the idiot behind that logic?

Egyptiansand had said he had a father. I scuttled over to the cat, and gave him a good sniff over. The cat looked alarmed, and backed away. "A-ha!" I pointed a claw at him. That smell. That familiar smell. "You're the son of, Heavenstar!" How many times had I seen that old man in the battlefield? And how many times had he lost? A lot.

The cat looked frightened. "I- no. You're wrong," looked like he was told never to give this away.

"Yeah _right_. Just who are you trying to kid?" He looked sour at this. "So, he must have been he one who put the spell on you," I muttered, more to my self.

"What spell?"

"I one that's stopping me trying to- opps," I quickly caught myself. The cat narrowed his eyes.

"To what?"

"I point is," I changed the subject. "That this spell had bound me to your soul. So we're stuck like this. So you can come with me, back to DeathClan. I can then tell, Wolfeye and he can fix this problem."

"Why can't we just go to my father?" The cat asked, looking worried at the thought of Hell.

"Because then he would kill me, and we wouldn't want that," I said, and started off. I then remembered that I couldn't get to DeathClan. I had thrown my only transport away. "AHH! God dammit!"

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"Change of plan. We have to go to your land. But we are not going to tell your father. If you tell, I'll curse you," I threatened. I disappeared back into his heart. The cat trudged back to the MotherMouth.

I padded round his heart, thinking hard. Then it came to me. I needed to take control over this bubble head. I had to brake down, Heavenstar's spell, and take over part of his soul. Then I needed to get him exiled. Killing off a StarClan cat sounded like a good idea. After he was in exile, I just had to find my necklace, make him wear it, and work it, and I was home bound.

The cat had padded to the Moonstone. He took a deep breath, and walked through it. I moaned. Glittering, pearly cats were everywhere. Where was the darkness? Evilness, anythingness? I was homesick. And I had only been here for two seconds. The glade was prefect. Stars sparkled everywhere, and the moon was amazingly close. Trees made the forest round the glade. I started to occupy myself in finding a flaw in Heavenstar's spell. He was very cautious. The spell was a tricky one.

My stomach made a great pull. I glanced up. I heard Heavenstar's voice. "Did you find out where the Clan had gone too?"

"No. Nothing was there. Everything was gone," he mewed back. I had a sudden idea.

"I see. Did you meet anything nasty on the way?"

**_Keep your damned nose out of my business, _**I whispered in the cat's ear.

"Keep your damned nose out of my business," the tom said. His voice had changed to suddenly iciness. Even I was shocked with the tone. But his father looked even more shocked than I. His tail thrashed violently.

"What did you say?"

"I- I didn't mean that!" He yelped, his voice back to normal. "It, just came out," his father's eyes were like chips of fire. I hadn't had this much fun in ages. **_But have you ever thought of letting those, DeathClan cats have a break?_**

The spell was actually letting my voice sound out. Not the cat's. I could say anything!

"How dare you speak of that name?" Heavenstar spat, getting slowly to his paws.

**_Why? Is it too much for your heart, old man? _**My host was looking horrified. He backed swiftly away. His father was almost frothing at the mouth he was so mad. My host turned and fled away. I was howling with laughter. I broke out of my host's heart, and floated along beside him. "Did you see his face?" I spluttered.

"That was not funny!" He yelled, getting into the shade of a large beach tree. "I could have been in trouble."

"Well, duh," I couldn't help saying. I had to be careful not to speak of my little plan. We sat there for a long time. I watched my host. We still didn't even know each other's names. Well, if I named it, I would get attached to it. So my host was nameless for the time being. The sky was always night, so I didn't know when I could go to bed. None of the cats I could see were getting ready to hit the hay. Maybe StarClan cats didn't sleep? Happy happy joy joy. I needed them to go to sleep so I could see whom I should kill. Maybe a cat that mouthed off at my host? Well, first I needed to get rid of this spell. I went back into the cat's heart. I gave the sides a good prodding over. They crackled, and threatened to throw me bodily out again. So I stopped. I tried different brands of my own magic. It seemed to sort of work. The magic was weakening. But it seemed to be most affective when I talked through my host.

So that is what I shall do. Talk to someone. I searched round for someone I could corrupt by speaking. I spotted the famous, Firestar. He was always so unsure of himself. A good blow to his ego could do wonders.

I made my host get back to his feet. Then walk over to the resting, Firestar. **_You're that Kittypet, right?_**

I saw the fiery red cat flinch inwardly. But he gave a wan smile, and nodded. I made my host sit down next to him. **_Don't you think that I was your fault that, Spottedleaf, died? _**

I could see the cat looking a bit taken aback. "What makes you say that?" He asked, bristling slightly.

_**Well, if you went stringing that ridiculous lie to, Bluestar at the time, you could have stopped, Clawface from killing her.**_

"It wasn't a lie!" He spat, his anger flaring. "And how could I have stopped him from killing her?

**_You would have found some way, _**I hissed slyly. It wasn't Clawface's will that had killed, Spottedleaf. I was possessing him at the time. The look on, Firestar's face was well worth it. **_And don't you think you should have convinced Bluestar about, Tigerclaw? If you had she wouldn't have lost her sanity, and a whole lot of deaths. _**

"W-well, I tried. But she never listened," he mewed. "She was sure he was firm."

**_But it was your fault that, Bluestar died, don't you think? _**I whispered. **_She should had seen the signs of the dogs, and taken the Clan far away before her death. Saving you. How pathetic. _**

"She was doing a brave deed!" He yowled sharply.

**_More out of guiltiness. She didn't want to go to, DeathClan. So she decided to do a noble thing before her death. A clear ticket into StarClan._**

The cat was struggling to find a loophole in my statement.

_**And maybe you could have stopped your best friend from falling in love with that, river queen. Been a bit harder on him. Then she wouldn't have kicked the bucket with his kits.**_

"But he loved her," he said, thinking hard. "And-"

**_So did Bluestar. See what it did to her. I thought, Graystar would have lost his nerve at missing his kits. First taken away, then killed. Piiity. _**I dragged out the last word. Firestar looked outraged. **_Do you want me to go on?_** I asked.

"No," Firestar stood up, and stomped away. Pureheart's clear spirit formed at my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He shrieked. I laughed. The spell had shut down. At last. I had taken control over Purehearts body. And his spirit was being pushed out. I went back into his heart. Pureheart when back into his own body.

I touched the walls of his heart, thinking that I could _finally _start to corrupt it. A great flash of light. I was hurled straight back out of his body, fur on end. "God forbid!" I screamed, flames erupting in my eyes. "What the hell is this!" My host was looking bewildered.

"Something wrong?" He asked, ever so politely.

"You still have that bloody spell on you!" I hopped up and down in rage. "And I can't cor- er, I mean…" I was shooting my mouth off a bit there.

"What were you saying?" He asked, eyes narrow.

"Say, isn't that your, old man?" I pointed over his shoulder. He looked round. I quickly went back into his heart.

"What are you talking about, nobody's," he looked back at were I was. "There?… Demon, get your filthy butt back out here!" I was laughing inside his heart.

"No thanks. It's better in here."

With contempt, I contemplated the walls of the heart. They were practically screaming out at me to be poisoned with darkness. I scratched my nose in thought. Heavenstar was one step ahead. I could take control over my host, but I couldn't make _him _do the dirty work. But the cat itself seemed to hold great anger and evil. With out my help. Something must have made it that way. But what? Another cat? Troubled past? Well, I wasn't going to waste my time with its petty needs.

Just turn them to my advantage.

* * *

_Pureheart_

"Do you hate anyone here?" The demon appeared at his shoulder. Pureheart glanced at it through his clear eyes.

"You."

"Other than me?"

"Can my dad count?"

"Uh, no. Most of us hate our parents. Any other cat here. Maybe your girlfriend. Could be cheating on you," it purred silently.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" He exploded, making some cats turn to look at him.

"If you keep that up, they're all going to think your nuts," it said, tossing it's mane of hair.

"I don't hate anyone," he grumbled, looking at his twitching paws. He felt something under his chin, and his face was tilting to look the demon in the eye. It's blank eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes you do," it whispered. "I can see it in your heart and eyes. You hold great anger, why so?"

"No I don't," Pureheart said stubbornly, his ears flicking backwards. The demon pouted slightly, thinking of other means of getting through.

"Everyone hates someone in their life. You can tell me, I can take away that pain," its voice grew smooth and silky. Pureheart's eyes clouded slightly, and he looked distance.

"My pain," he said faintly.

* * *

_A bolt of lightning struck the side of the cliff. The rocks fell away, and hit the steel grey water. A small white cat was backing away from a pack of three dogs. The largest, a black pitball, showed its fangs. Thunder rumbled, and forks slashed the sky, lighting the sky behind the dogs. The cat sank lower into the grass. _

_A yowl sounded behind the small pack. A cat leaped out from the forest near the cliff. The tomcat streaked towards the group. Its pelt was long, grey, brown and amber. "Thornstar!" Cried the cat, growing hopeful. The dogs looked at one an other. Thornstar stood in front of the white cat, blocking the night sky. "W-what are you doing?" The cat asked, looking nervous. _

"_Kill him," Thornstar turned away from the trembling cat. The sea roared again, slapping the rocks. _

"_Get back here!" Yowled the cat, unsheathing his claws suddenly. "I was loyal to you, and if you turn your back on me, I'll make sure I drag you down to, DeathClan with me!" Thornstar turned round, eyes blank. The dogs surged forward, and the pitball caught the small white cat, shaking him like a rag doll. _

"_Thornstar! Thornstar!" The cries died in his throat, as the pitball tossed the cat over the edge of the cliff. The water leapt into the air, ready to swallow the cat. The cat hit the water. His body jarred, sending millions of pain signals to his brain. His mouth opened in a wail, and tangy salt gushed into his mouth. Choking, he slowly drifted to the bottom of the sea. _

_

* * *

_

_Darkheart_

I watched him for a few minutes. Something was going through his brain. His face was making all kinds of interesting forms. He blinked. I stepped backwards, as he started to run passed me. I floated after him. He was blind with rage. My host skidded to a halt, looking at a tomcat. Its pelt was long, and had lots of patchy colours.

"I told you I would drag you down with me!" My host yowled; them leaped at the tomcat. My eyes popped, like some of the other StarClan cats around me. I never thought this bubble head would attack a fellow cat. And attack he did. He was racking his claws down the cats back, biting his throat and cursing him with every name under the sun.

With a crack, Heavenstar appeared. He thrust the two apart. The long hared cat didn't seem to be moving. I was dancing about gleefully. My plan was moving along happily. Heavenstar took one long look at my host, then sighed.

The verdict was an open close case. It came down to the death of a spirit cat. The highest crime you could do. And my host's revenge didn't count for much. Even if the cat he had just killed had killed him first.

Heavenstar sent him into exile.

I was hopping round my host's heart, as he was shot down to earth. He hit the ground, and slowly uncurled. I appeared at his shoulder.

I was not impressed. The ground seemed to be a light blue, and the sky a dark green. The trees were wacky and out of shape. Shades of violet, pink and orange. The blades of grass were bent and snaked out of control. Everything was out of control! This wasn't earth. We were stuck between times!

"Mother f-"

WHAM!

I crumpled to the ground, lights winking in my minds eye.

* * *

**TBC!**

**So, review if you want the next chapter up! Tell me what author I got the idea for this format, and you get a Pureheart plushie, and a soul from Darkheart.**

**TTFN!**

**-Ixi **


	2. Paw Print Two

**HAH! No souls or plushies for you! But you are still able to guess, and win them. (see first chapter) Read on!**

**Oh, wait wait. This past is also based off my many plot guilds. On Neopets, I was in a Warriors guild, and it had many great plots, but we had a poor leader. So this story is also based round them. And my hateful leader… and some of the plots are a bit… out there. Aka, a dragon Clan moved next door. But with my complaining, they were quickly got rid off. Before that, we had StarClan spirits hovering and giving us advice. But I also stamped out that.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Warriors, but I do own the rights of Pure and Dark. (Haha, not really.. but it's nice to think that )

* * *

**

_Goldensun_

The whole world was twisted. A purple bush obscured a large, golden hued tomcat. His scruff was that of a lion's, and his paws were large. His great golden eyes were narrowed, watching his Clan. ForestClan had somehow managed to get trapped in this bazaar place. He wasn't to sure how it had happened, but one moment he was carrying prey back to camp, then the next he was standing next to an orange tree.

Puzzling.

And Lavenderstar wasn't making things any better. The deputy sighed deeply. Acting like a chicken with her head cut off; the long hared she-cat had run round and round the camp, wailing enough to wake DeathClan. The only reason why that idiot was leader, was because her mother was leader, and her mother before that, until the dawn of time. It was so stupid.

He was glad he, Goldensun, was going to brake that long line. Thornstar. The very first of Lavenderstar mother/father's. He started the whole thing! Goldensun tore up tuffs of grass with his sharp claws. This was all that toms' fault! Too bad that was many many moons ago. Before StarClan was even in the sky.

There was a rustle in the orange bush, and his small apprentice appeared. Her pelt was bracken coloured, and she had odd white markings on his cheeks. Her mouth tended to run away with her, but she always tried her best. "Hello, Marshpaw," he mewed, scooting a bit so she could sit next to him. She blinked up at her mentor.

"Goldensun, when is this all going to end?"

"I do not know. But I hope it's all a terrible nightmare," he flopped his head to his paws, watching Lavenderstar ordering a patrol of cats to scout round. The nerve! He had done that twenty minutes ago. They had said that there was no prey in the area, and that the land twisted so badly, they were to scare to go further, in fear of getting lost.

A few minutes later, the patrol came back, reporting to Lavenderstar. The she-cat frowned, and dismissed them with a flick. She spotted her deputy in the bushes, and made to him. Goldensun growled with irritation.

"Goldensun, come here," getting to his paws, he padded out, and mewed a dismissal to Marshpaw. "The patrols have told me that-"

"There is no prey, and the world is warping beyond control?" Goldensun took a wild stab. (note the sarcasm?)

"How'd you know?" She looked a little ruffled.

"I sent out a patrol a while back. They said the same thing."

"Without my permission?"

"Lavenderstar, I don't need permission to send out parties, I am a deputy, after all," sounding as polite as he could, trying to brush aside the urge to unsheathe his claws.

"Yes yes," her long fur was fluffed out, and she looked a little mad. He could tell she was still annoyed about him not being her kin. He had been deputy twice. When Gemstar had been leader, she had made him deputy. But when Lavenderstar was born, he was pushed back to, Head Warrior. Lavenderstar was made deputy. But Gemstar had ordered that he was to be next deputy, then leader, as her dyeing wish.

Lavenderstar had kitted. Three kits. Spiritkit, Redkit and Gingerkit. But all were too small and young to be deputy. And Lavenderstar only had three lives left. The way she lost them, she was soon to be next in line to StarClan.

"What are we going to do? We're all going to die without food, or water!" She screeched at him suddenly. Goldensun stood his ground. He was a lot bigger and fuller than the she-cat, and he had no fear of her.

"We need to go as a group. Find help. There must be someone here."

"Yes. I'll send out another patrol."

"No!" he hissed, biting back on the 'mouse-brain,' part of his speech. "If they get lost, then we will be down warriors. "

"But if we send out small parties, we won't all get killed off by predators."

"What makes you say there are things bigger than us here!" he gasped in exasperation.

"Goldensun, use your head. We are in unknown lands, there will be all kinds of horrid beasts out here."

_Find._ He thought stubbornly. _If you want to kill of warriors, be my guest!_ "Yes, your right. I'm sorry, Lavenderstar. Send out small parties. In fact, Marshpaw and I will go out now."

Looking smug, the ForestClan leader nodded, and started to call up warriors.

Goldensun sought out little Mashpaw, and they set off. The padded down a flat dirt path. In a matter of seconds, it was twisting halfway into the air. They stopped, then turned off the path. Trees dripped multicolours, and rocks were walking on two thin legs. The skies streaked on forever, and the earth seemed to be pointing, like a triangle to one point. There was a strange blip to the pointing end. They padded nearer. Goldensun went first, Marshpaw walking behind. Goldensun stepped on something soft. It gave a squeak of pain.

Goldensun's fur stood on end, as he raced away, then turned to see what he had trod on. Marshpaw peered curiously round his legs. It was huge. And a soft shade of pink. It was feline. Long cropped ears were poking from his roundish head. The head with slightly wolfine. The body was like a barrel, and it had four legs sticking out from the barrel body. The tail is like a pole, wagging slightly, as it looked at the two Clan cats.

"'Elo," it said in a very cockney accent. Goldensun was taken aback.

"H-hello," he mewed, dipping his head.

"Whatare you doin' here?" He asked, blinking happily at them. Marshpaw looked bemused.

She answered. "We got lost. Our Clan, ForestClan, got trapped in this place. We are trying to find a way out," the cat looked a little confused at these words. Like he was trying hard to remember something. He smiled and cocked his head.

"Well. I could help. Just give me some time. My name's, Moroca, by the way," he waddled closer to them.

"I'm, Goldensun. And this is, Marshpaw," Goldensun didn't back a way. He was trusting the fat cat.

"We better keep you a secret," Marshpaw mewed seriously. "If Lavenderstar finds your planing something behind her back, she'll flip."

"Yes. Moroca, we shall leave you. We will meet you outside out camp, tomorrow morning. Will you find us?"

"Yup. Don't worry 'bout a thing. See ya," he started to waddle aimlessly down the twisting path. The Clan cats watched until the pink cat was out of sight. They turned to each other.

"Strange."

* * *

_Darkheart_

All sound was muffled. Other than a dull pounding. Maybe paw steps? Quite heavy. My hosts paws were lighter than this. I raised my head sluggishly. The world span in and out. It was black. I must still be in the heart of my host. I started to pull my beaten body up right. But something held me back. It tugged. Invisable chains were rapped round my arms, tail and body.

Was this more of the stupid spell at work?

Something was wrong. Everything had shut down. Even my host was different. We seemed to be walking somewhere. Hard to tell. My view of the outside world had shut off. I tried to spread my dark energies at the heart walls. They cracked alarmingly, and died.

I tried to sleep.

* * *

_Goldensun_

"What did you find?" Lavenderstar was under Goldensun's nose the moment he and Marshpaw had entered. The apprentice seemed to disappear at the sight of the mad she-cat.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"We don't have time for nothing!" She yowled turning in a circle, and sitting down, licking her chest flat.

"There was one part of the land," Goldensun recalled. "That pointed, getting narrower and narrower. Let me take, Mistyflower, Starflame, Crystaldawn and Silentpaw with me. I need strong warriors and a silent apprentice to tackle this. But I will set out tomorrow, not today."

Anything to give her a breather from the mounting pressure, she nodded. Goldensun yowled for the ForestClan cats. Mistyflower came out with her sister, Starflame

(just like to point out. Those cats I named, are Rped by my close friend on Neopets. She has left the sight (sobsob) so I'm not too sure with the pasts of these wonderful cats. They all had amazing ones, let me say. And I forget the relations of them. )

Mistyflower's pelt was a hazy grey, and she had a flower on her right leg

(again, I'm not too sure with the markings and colours)

Starflame has a silvery-gray pelt with a white star marring her chest. She has white paws and the tip of her tail is white as well. Her eyes are like violet stars burning in her face. The sisters came from nowhere one day. Both of them seemed to be very closely connected with, StarClan.

Crystaldawn, a she-cat with a light blue pelt, padded out with her apprentice, Silentpaw. A very soft-spoken she-cat, Silentpaw was a tangerine pelted cat, with aqua eyes.

"What is it, Goldensun?" Mewed Starflame, eyes widening.

"I need help with something. I may have found a way out. In one place of the land, there is a small blip. The earth narrows at that point. It may be the way out. I need you all to help me. I would bring others, but I fear to kill them if my plan backfires."

"We will follow you to the death. You know that, Goldensun!" Crystaldawn purred, her warm eyes narrowing with affection.

"Alright. Tomorrow, met me and Marshpaw at the entrance of the camp. Do not be alarmed if there is someone else with us, or there before us. He is a friend," he flicked his tail, and they departed.

* * *

Morning dawned a pale green. The light spread its fingers towards the leaf dens, streaming into the holes, waking the cats. The cats were hungry. Fed up. And very tired. There were sudden yowls of alarm, and Lavenderstar came rushing into the middle of the camp. Goldensun jerked awake, blinking in the green sun shine.

"Goldensun! Where is Goldensun!" A group of cats has formed a curious circle round her. Goldensun stumbled from the den, Marshpaw trotting up to him.

"Wha-?"

"Guess who just saw our big secret?" She hissed, bearing fangs in a distracted manner. Goldensun closed his gold eyes, praying to StarClan to give him patience. Grooming his neck in two strokes, he strode calmly to the distressed leader.

"Yes, Lavenderstar?" He mewed, smiling plainly.

"How you seen it?" She shrieked, fur on end. The Clan started to look worried. A solid red she-cat started to mutter in a sand-pelted tomcat. The red she-cat, Rubypelt, grinned slyly, as the tom, Lynxheart, mewed something back.

"Seen what?" He mewed, flicking at tail at, Rubypelt. Mistyflower, Starflame, Crystaldawn and Silentpaw were grouped off to one side, looking agitated.

"That," she bent low, and jabbed her tail at the camp entrance. Nothing was there. Goldensun's sweat dropped.

"Erm. Maybe you want to lie down?" Goldensun asked, as Marshpaw rocked with laughter.

"What?" she snapped, wheeling round. She looked at the entrance, then back at, Goldensun. The tom shrugged. "I swear I saw a fat cat there! Yesyes, maybe I should rest for a while," looking weary, she padded off to her den.

Starflame gave Goldensun a nudge. "Shall we be off?"

"Yes. Ok, all of you, follow me," they set off.

* * *

_Darkheart _

Anger. Pain. Confusion. Everything whirled in his mind, smashing painfully at my sides. I rattled the chains and opened my mouth to scream at him. **_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYI-_**

Then I found my voice has gone as well. Well. Happy freakin' DeathClan.

I sent a huge bolt of energy at his heart's wall. It rebounded. Hit me. Knocked me out.

* * *

_Goldensun_

"Is this it?" Silentpaw mewed. They had got to where Goldensun had told them about the triangular land point. The air swirled at that point, and glittered slightly. "It doesn't smell at all," she mewed to, Crystaldawn. Her mentor frowned, and started to reach towards the swirling matter.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you," mewed a familiar accented voice. Moroca waddled up to them, smiling happily.

Crystaldawn jerked her paw back.

"I found out some more info," Moroca informed, Goldensun. "That blip will close at sun set. So get all your Clan here, and run at it. If you do it in a line, you'll all make it. But if you don't do it at the same moment, the blip will seal itself up. Trappin' ya."

Goldnesun nodded. "Are you sure it will take us back to, Clan's Crossing?" He was talking about the land's name.

Moroca scratched his ear thoughtfully. "Not sure. Maybe. Maybe not," he shrugged. "Anything to get out of this place."

"True. Alright," he turned to the group. "Starflame and Marshpaw, I want you to go back to camp, and led the Clan here."

With a nod, they sped off.

* * *

Hours passed. Goldensun, Crystaldawn, Silentpaw and Mistyflower were all resting near the blip, watching it swirl with colours. Mistyrose yawned, flexing her claws. "Taking their time," she murmured. Moroca was staring into space.

"Oh, look!" Crystaldawn piped up suddenly. A large dark mass was rushing there way. In front, was a large group of warriors. Starflame was in the led, Marshpaw not to far behind. The red, Rubypelt and Lynxheart were trotting in tow. A long white hared, Snowfur and tabby pelted, Birdsong were grouping round a large stream of apprentices. A white she-cat, with spidery multicoloured legs, Rainbowpaw was dashing ahead, calling to Jadepaw, and dark blue tom, with a strange jade claw. Nightpaw, and pitch black tom, was pushing a very tired looking, Blazepaw, a she-cat with a ginger pelt. The only queen at the time, Crypticstream, was bundling a group of kits in her wake. Crypticstream had the power to read towleg script.Lavenderstar's kits, Spiritkit a cat with a masked face, Gingerkit a tom with a red pelt, Redkit with a brush like tail, were stumbling along. Silkkit, and creamy pelted she-cat was mewing to a white blue tom, Icekit.

Last was, Kojinleaf, the calico medicine cat. She was talking gently to a raven hued cat. She has alabaster marked paws and a light swirl over her heart. Her eyes were a milky white. She was blind. Kojinleaf led Dreampaw on.

"At last," Goldensun mewed, as the large group padded up to him. "Wait… where is, Lavenderstar?"

Kojinleaf frowned. "I thought she was behind us!" She gave a small wail. "Oh no! She must have gotten lost on the way. It was also confusing."

"Don't worry," Goldensun mewed swiftly. "I'll go back for her. Moroca, Marshpaw, come with me. When you see us coming, start to enter the blip. Starflame and Mistyflower will guild you all," with a flick of his tail, he took off.

Pink, tabby and golden cat ran through the twisted landscapes. The sky started to slope down, brushing the cat's backs. They passed by a walking rock, and two talking trees. Moroca slowed, sniffing the air. "Say, smell that?" He meowed, cocking a head. They stopped and sniffed the air.

Marshpaw's amber eyes widened. "Fire! We gotta get out of here!"

"What about, Lavenderstar?" Yowled Goldensun, as the crackling of a bush fire started off in the distance.

"To bad," Marshpaw started to run the opposite way.

"Wait!" He hissed, fur on end. His mind was screaming at him to turn and flee for his life. The fire was growing to a dull roar. But he needed to find his leader. He sniffed the air, his head going right and left. "This way!" He ran towards the fire.

"Madness," Moroca mewed, but followed.

The heat grew, and black flames rose to met them. They lapped at the earth, cracking the soil like a giant's fist. Goldensun felt his handsome fur beginning to burn. He started to cough. "LAVENDERSTAR! Where are you!" Marshpaw gave a squeak of fright, as the flames danced at her white tipped paws. Moroca didn't seem to mind the flames. Didn't give them a second glance.

"Lav, ugh, enders- cough cough- tar!" Goldensun panted, the heat growing worse.

"-SUN!" A faint voice was wailing over the fire.

"Lavenderstar?" He wheezed, looking through streaming eyes. "WHERE ARE YOU?" he called again. "Follow my voice!"

"Goldensun!" Lavenderstar's shape was forming in the black flames. "I can't hear you!"

"Here! Over here!" He jumped a little. Her form stopped, and looked. Then ran towards him. "Quick, follow us."

The coughing group started to run against the flames. The black mass tickled their paws, as they sprinted like rampaging bulls. The roar was thundering down. Like a hundred water falls clashing down, the wood cut place. The bark of dogs, yelling of twolegs. Cracking of twigs.

Tears splashed at his paws, running the ash a watery colour. The walking rocks were coal black, and still. The talking trees were no more. The sky was a deep blood red. The dirt was shifting like draining sand, and the land was warping, congealing. Moroca was flying across the ground, like his paws were wing born. Marshpaw was struggling badly. Goldensun picked his apprentice up, and ran twice as fast. Lives were depending on him.

He saw the triangular point. He saw the cats. The cats saw the flames. Panic!

* * *

**TBC!**

**This is shorter than I wanted. All week I was wrting more. But I saw I was takingawhile to update, and I thought some of you might thought I was getting lazy. Fweeee, this past is looong and complicated. Not much of, Dark here, nor Pure. Anyone guess was happened to them?**

**TTFN!**

**-Ixi**


	3. Paw Print Three

**Thanks for the nice reviews peeps! So, lets put you all out of your misery…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Warriors, but I do own the rights of Pure and Dark. (Haha, not really.. but it's nice to think that )**

_Goldensun_

Starflame's and Mistyflower's yowls of trying to calm the Clan down, were washed away with the roar of flames, and screaming of cats. Bodies were everywhere, claws and screeching. Eyes wide and full or terror. Snowfur and Birdsong collided, Icekit and Spiritkit were almost trampled underpaw. "Calm down! CALM DOWN!" Roared Goldensun. But nobody was listening.

Kojinleaf was shielding the blind Dreampaw away from the panic struck cats. Dreampaw was calm, looking left and right, her nostrils flared at the harsh smell of smoke. The whirl of fur and claws suddenly started to lesson. Cats were fleeing left and right. "No! Come back! You're running at the flames!" Cried Marshpaw, but some cats knocked her backwards. Cats were swallowed up by the flames, as they ran blindly into it. Then Lavenderstar ran straight at the blip. There was a brilliant flash of light, and she disappeared.

Then the portal started to close up. "No, no," Goldensun muttered, whirling round in a full circle. Gathering his thought, he started to give out commands. "Starflame, get the cats that went that way. Mistyflower, go with her. Moroca, Kojinleaf, go that way. Crystaldawn go that way. Everyone else, go into the portal."

Looking slightly squashed, Icekit, Spiritkit, Gingerkit and Redkit ran at the portal. Silkkit was nowhere to be seen. Rubypelt, Kojinleaf and Dreampaw followed after that. Rainbowpaw and Jadepaw were the only apprentices there, and they scrambled into the swirling light.

"Nightpaw, Blazepaw and Silentpaw," Marshpaw was ticking off her paws. "Birdsong, Lynxheart and Snowfur. Silkkit and Crypticstream. And the ones we just sent off too," Marshpaw started to cough in the thickening smoke.

Goldensun kneaded the ground. "Quick quick!" He jumped on the spot. He spotted the form of Crystaldawn. She was limping on one shoulder. A small group was behind her. Silkkit, and the other apprentices were with her. "Hurry! It's closing!" They sped up. Silentpaw flashed by first, then Nightpaw and Crystaldawn. Blazepaw was last, sporting a heavy bled on his right eye. Goldensun grabbed him by the scruff, and threw him in.

The hole was dimming. Starflame and Mistyflower's pants come to his ears. Birdsong went flying passed Marshpaw and Goldensun, swiftly followed by Lynxheart and Snowfur. The two sisters were supporting a coughing Crypticstream. "Go!" Goldensun urged, pushing them in. That was everyone. So he sent Moroca and Kojinleaf on a fool's errand!

"Marshpaw, go. I need to find the other two."

"No."

"What!"

"I'm staying."

"I'm ordering y-"

"And I'm disobeying."

"Fine," Goldensun started to run where Kojinleaf and Moroca had run off too. Marshpaw was on his heels, trying to hind her pants. Goldensun couldn't tell if he was panting from the smoke, running, or his mounting fears. "Moroca! Kojinleaf!" He yowled into the leaping flames. "Where are you?"

"Goldensun. It's too late, we have to get back now. Or we'll be here foreverie!" Marshpaw cried, collapsing to the baked ground.

"Yes," Goldensun grabbed Marshpaw by the scruff, and ran back the way he had come from. He ran for over thirty second. The blip wasn't there. Flames were surrounding them. His breath quickened. Was he lost? Can't be. He span round, and ran for another thirty seconds. The heat was pounding in at his head, making his vision blurry. Shaking it, he felt Marshpaw bump at his chest. His movements we become slower, as he ran. His feet hit the dirt, then sprang. The rhythm was nice. His head was becoming clouded with the smoke. His legs buckled, and he hit the ground, his ribs pulling in and out. Marshpaw tumbled from his slacking jaws.

Just rest here…

For a moment…

Then start to run…

Hello darkness……

* * *

"-up! Get up!" A voice echoes down a long tunnel. Still hearing crackling flames. Smelling burnt flesh. Goldensun snapped his eyes wide. Morocawas standing over him, Kojinleaf in his jaws. Marshpaw's weightwas heavy on Goldensun. "The blip is closing! Hurry," Moroca helped the golden tom to his paws. Goldensun grabbed Marshpaw.

The run started again.

Smoke like a death fog. Clogging their thoughts. "Nuh-nearly there," panted Marshpaw. Shimmers in the air. Imagination? Or the blip? Black flames rushed at them from all sides. Hardly noticing their peltswere burnt away.

"There! Straight ahead!" A tiny hole shimmered and warped. Moroca flung Kojinleafs body at the blips. She vanished. The hole sealed up.

Trapped!

* * *

**TBC!**

**I am sooo mean And people wanted more Pure and Dark. Sorry, but Dark is…. somewhere else. Doing a double update today! Yah for me **

**TTFN!**

**-Ixi**


	4. Paw Print Four

**Recap:**

"_There! Straight ahead!" A tiny hole shimmers and warps. Moroca flings Kojinleafs body at the blips. She vanishes. The hole seals up._

_Trapped!_

* * *

Goldensun smashed into the space where the blip was. Like hitting cold steel. Rubbing his nose. Ignoring the blood. "Alright," he looked to the right and left, gathering his thought round himself like a cloak. "We need to find another way ou-"

His voice is cut off by Marshpaw's gasp. "Oh! Goldensun, look!" She pointed at the sky. The skywas slowly changing colour. A bright blood red. Flames of Hell. A stark white. Gates of Heaven. Green, yellow, orange, grey, purple, pink. Then they mixed. Swimming, swirling like a great hurricane of paint. Then it settled. The skywas a pitch black. Stars wink out, shining like beacons of hope.

They start to grow.

They span and dance down, like leaves on the wind. Tumbling and swinging. The stars grow larger and larger. Take shape. Felines dance in a holy circle. Leap and twirl like ballerinas. The smell of ice and wild things take control. Drive the flames back. The world grew clear. The spirit cats dance faster, to some imaginary beat. Beside Goldensun, something began to grow. It mushroomed out, then settled down. The blip is reopening!

The spirit cats started to hover, still dancing in a holy circle. They spun higher and higher. "Quick! Go!" Marshpaw's cry shattered the peacefulness. Goldensun blinked. The spirits leave. The black flames grow higher, ready to kill.

Moroca is charging at them both. He banged into them. And they fall into the blip. Colour. Glittering. Goldensun felt ropes rap round his skin, noticing for the first time his fur is all gone. The ropes pull at him, trying to tug him in different directions. Then they vanish in a shower of pure magic. Fur appears. Goldensun saw Marshpaw riding the magic, her fur growing back, ash going, and blood washing away. Then to Moroca.

The barrel of a cat is changing. Robe pulls at his sides, and his barrel body melts into a slim white figure. Large blue eyes blink open in a ping of magic.

Then sound came to greet them all. Then the hit. Goldensun, Marshpaw, and the strange purely white cat staggered. Ground shock hurts!

Then noise. Lots of it. Cats gather round them, crying with relief. "I thought you were all dead!" Yowled Starflame, licking Marshpaw. "We saw the blip close up."

"Then it re-opened!" Gasped Snowfur, eyes wide. "It was amazing!"

"Clan Crossing has changed," murmured Lavenderstar, quieting the Clan. They were all standing next to a gushing water fall. Almost twenty four feet high. The water is crystal clear. Gingerkit, Silentkit and Redkit were all playing at the top, pretending to be warriors of the old.

"By the power of the Sun, I punish you!" Yowled Redkit, taking a swipe at Gingerkit. Must be playing a SunClan cat, mused Goldensun. SunClan, MoonClan and StarClan. The sky cats of the old.

In front of the waterfall, was the meeting rock. Then Lavenderstar's den. At the right of the water fall, was the large warriors den. Made from rock and leaves. Then the left was the apprentices den, made from leaves.

On the far side was the nursery, made from softer leaves, twigs and mud. And at the very top of the waterfall, was the Medicine cat den. Totally made out of rock, about six feet tall, with a hollow log at the back.

Goldensun looked at his leader. "Is, Kojinleaf alright?" he asked softly, as the cats celebrated happily.

"Yes, just. When she came through the blip, she was all right. The magic in that thing must have healed her. Everyone is fine," she nodded.

"Goldensun! Who is this?" Yowled someone. Birdsong was dragging the white cat in her jaws. She threw him at Goldensun's paws.

"Who are you?" Growled Goldensun. "You who were, Moroca, who are you now?"

The white cat shook his head, looking terrified.

"Answer me!"

"Puh-Pure –huh-heart," the little cat mewed shakily. "I wuh-was tuh-trapped there tuh-too. Don't kill me!" He bowed his head, nose touching the dirt.

Goldensun smiled. "Looks like we have another, ForestClan warrior!"

Pureheart's face split into a happy smile.

* * *

A few moons passed by. The neighbouring Clans didn't bother ForestClan much. Lightstar was the leader of, DesertClan. Reedstar was the leader of LakeClan. And Roughstar was the leader of MountainClan. All their territory was large. ForestClan had most of the woodland. DesertClan had flat sandy turf, the furthest away from ForestClan. MountainClan was the closest to ForestClan, and they had most of the mountain ranges behind the woods. LakeClan was roughly in the middle. They had grassy plains and a huge lake. They had the most rabbits and deer. So DesertClan always picked wars on them. DesertClan only had vultures and mice. 

Life was very relaxed.

* * *

_Pureheart_

It was time for, lavenderstar's kits to be made apprentices. It was a beautiful night. StarClan was very close that night. The waterfall merrily splashed down. Kojinleaf was watching from her high pointed den, Dreampaw at her side.

The three little kits were in a neat row. Spiritkit, Gingerkit and Redkit's pelt were glowing in the dull, full moon light. "Nightpaw, Rainbowpaw, step forward," Lavenderstar yowled, her patchy fur a silver hew. She stood tall on the meeting rock.

"You two have been trained hard under the warrior code, for six full moons. Mistyflower and Lynxheart have trained you well. Under the full moon, I give you your warrior names. May StarClan hear me, and approve.

Nightpaw, do you swear to uphold the Warrior code, and protect the Clan with your life?"

"I do," Nightpaw's purring was heard all over the camp.

"You will stand your night of silence, under the name, Nighttail. May your great stealth protect the clan in hard times," she leaped down, and touched noses with, Nighttail. The black tom cat padded to one side.

"Rainbowpaw, come forward," the white she-cat bounded towards her leader. "Rainbowpaw, do you swear to uphold the Warrior code, and protect the Clan with your life?"

"Yes," Rainbowpaw held her head up high.

"You will stand your night of silence, under the name, Rainbowlight. May your happiness, and joy be shared in hard times of loss," she pressed her nose to, Rainbowlight's. The she-cat gave a happy cat smile, and joined, Nighttail.

"Both of you need apprentices. Gingerkit, Redkit and Spiritkit, come here. When the six moons rise and die, you will be made, warriors. Before that time, you must learn the ways of a true cat. Gingerkit, is now, Gingerpaw. Redkit, is now, Redpaw. And Spiritkit is, Spiritpaw. Train hard.

Redpaw, your mentor is, Rainbowlight. And Gingerpaw, your mentor is, Nighttail. Rubypelt, you have no, apprentice, so Spiritpaw will be yours," looking happy, Rubypelt bent and touched noses with, Spiritpaw. The others did likewise.

Pureheart watched in amazement. He had forgotten how Clan life was like. It had been so long ago. He blinked his deep blue eyes, watching the cat's part. The new warriors headed straight to the camp entrance, not being able to talk. Rubypelt was speaking to the new apprentices, telling them they would take them out tomorrow and show them round. Pureheart padded up to her. "Rubypelt! May I come along? I still haven't seen all of, Clan's Crossing yet," the red she-cat smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Go tell, Lavenderstar. We can be the morning patrol."

"Alright," he bounded away. He gave a small mew at her den entrance.

"Come in," he entered. "Hello, Pureheart. What do you need?"

"I've come to tell you, that we have the morning patrol ready. Rubypelt, Rainbowlight, Nighttail, myself and the new apprentices are going."

"Very well. Thank you for telling me that," she waved a tail in good night. He padded back out. He crossed the middle of the clearing, and went into the warrior's den. He found his bed among the sleeping bodies of cats. Curled up. Dozed off.

* * *

The morning sun greeted them all, as the patrol headed off. Nighttail and Rainbowlight were wide-awake, pelts gleaming with the night's frost. It was nearing leaf-bare. Gingerpaw, Redpaw and Spiritpaw were looking everywhere. Gingerpaw kept going off to sniff at something new. Nighttail was having a hard time getting him to stick close. 

Rubypelt, more experienced, growled to Nighttail. "Get the damn kit under control!"

"I'm trying!" Nighttail panted. "Gingerpaw! Get back here! That's where the bee colony it!" There was a loud screech, and Gingerpaw shot out of some bushes, tail on end.

"Nighttail! There were fluffy, buzzing things. I tried to hit their dens, but they attacked me! Look!" He held up his swollen tail.

"Gingerpaw, I told you to stay put!" Nighttail mewed. "When we get back to camp, we'll go to, Kojinleaf. This will teach you a good leason in listening!"

"Yes, Nighttail," he bowed his head, letting out whimpers of pain. Spiritpaw was more quieter. He followed after, Rubypelt, and took in her words. Redpaw, was like, Spiritpaw, silent, but got nervous easily.

Pureheart learnt that the whole forest was theirs. The bee hives were very dangerous. When the bees were sleeping, Kojinleaf would take honey from them. There was a fungi patch as well. Kojinleaf told everybody /never/ to touch them. Some were good, by a lot were very bad. It was a place to pray and relax in. It smelt very nice! They stopped there for a while. Rubypelt told everyone that toadstools with pink spots were ok to smell, but ones with brown were bad to smell. Some of the weeds that grew there were sharp and hurt to step on. Others were soft to touch, and calmed down your breathing.

There were hundreds of flowers in the herb patch. Ones were purple, and were said to be called, lavender. Some were marigold; others were poppies and daises.

There was a small river cutting the forest in half. It held a few fish, and it froze over in the heart of, leaf-bare.

Rainbowlight showed the best place to hunt mice. There were all kinds of hollow logs, and lots of mice made homes in them. She showed a hunters crouch, and pounced expertly on a fat mouse. She told her apprentice to kill at once, so it didn't scare off more prey with it's mews of pain. They warriors made the apprentices show what they thought a hunters crouch was. All failed miserably. But they told them it was ok to fail the first time. They were only rookies!

Pureheart learnt to blend in with the grasses, like the lions of old did in the savannah. Redpaw did it perfectly, while his brothers fooled about.

Nighttail went round the boarders, marking them fresh. He told Gingerpaw to smell. Gingerpaw said he could smell the forest, prey, and other funny smells. Like cats. Nighttail said they were MountainClan cats. They were the ones at the back of, ForestClan territory. He said that they couldn't smell, DesertClan cats from here, but they smelt like sandy turf. The LakeClan cats were like the river smells, muddy but fresh.

The started back for camp.

"How was that, Pureheart?" Mewed, Rubypelt.

"It was great. It's like I'm an apprentice too!"

"Where do we train for fighting, Nighttail?" Asked, Gingerpaw, his sore tail forgotten.

"Behind the waterfall!" Nighttail looked excited. Gingerpaw's eyes widened.

"Wow! How do you get passed all the water?"

"Maybe I'll show you tomorrow. You've learnt a lot today. Take a brake. Relax for the afternoon," Nighttail purred.

"Ok."

Rubypelt froze suddenly, sniffing the air. Rainbowlight and Nighttail stopped. Pureheart cocked his head. They could hear voices. The kits halted. Spiritpaw flattened his body to the ground. "Those voices aren't from camp!" He whimpered

Rubypelt made a shushing noise.

"Great, I think we're lost," mewed a soft voice.

"Mother, we're been walking through this place for ages!" Cried a younger voice.

"D-don't worry, I know the way!" Meowed a flushed voice.

"Sundream, give it up. My paws are aching from this. Lets rest for a while," the soft voice spoke again.

"Alright," Sundream mewed.

The ForestClan cats crept forward. A group of four come into view. A she-cat with a tortoiseshell pelt and deep green eyes was washing two kits. Unknown the ForetClan cats, this queen was the only kit of, Spottedleaf, the former medicine cat of, ThunderClan. A cat with a pure golden pelt, black tipped paws, ears and tail was panting slightly. Her gold green eyes were flitting all over the place.

One of the kit's fur was mostly white yet with a strange silvery sheen that made it seem like captive moonbeams. Her pawswere a black that stretched up her legs to fade into her coat. Black tipped ears as well as black tipped tail marked her like her mother. Her eyes were a strange indigo/black that seem to hold the light of stars captive. She is bigger than her sister.

Her fur is mostly white yet with a strange golden sheen to it, that made it seem like captive sunbeams. Her pawswere a golden/amber that stretched up her legs to fade into her coat. Black tipped ears as well as black tipped tail marked her like her sister. Her eyes are a strange amber/gold colour that seemed to hold the light of the sun captive.

All the cats were strange.

What were they doing here?

Pureheart's chest tightened, and stomach dipped painfully. Rubypelt's musles tightened, ready to attack. She let out a warrior battled growl.

Sundream pricked her ears at the sound.

"Now!" All the cats shot from the bush, ready for a battle!

* * *

TBC!

… what's to say?

TTFN!

-Ixi


	5. Paw Print Five

**Put your hand up if you missed, 'O Darkheart? I did! So here he is XD So sorry for taking ages to update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Warriors, but I do own the rights of Pure and Dark. (Haha, not really.. but it's nice to think that )

* * *

**

_Darkheart_

As soon as, Rubypelt sprang from the bushes, my host lurched after her. Rainbowlight, clearly faster than the older, got to the enemy first. It was the calico. She pushed her two kits aside, and took the blow. They rolled over, hissing madly. Nighttail ordered the three kits to stay back. He passed my host. Speaking of whom, he seemed to be holding back.

Well, time for my light.

When we had passed through the swirling vortex, the magic was powerful enough to brake the chains that were binding me down. I was free. Well, apart from the fact I was still _trapped_ inside his body. As soon as it was dark, I was going to get him to look for that pendant that would transport me back to, Wolfeye. The old git would be blowing a good few head veins by yelling at, Egyptiansand to;

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

It was incredible. I feed my body through the others, feeling his paws hit the ground, as I made his body leap up. I watched the scene through his eyes. I aimed at the kit with the moon beam pelt. Kits were great fun to kill. Just to hear them scream in pain was enough to set me off. I was going to tear her limb from limb. See how his Clan mate would see, bubblehead then! All of this lasted about, oh say, three point five seconds.

My host, realising what I was going to do, took control at once. He tried to stop in the half-finished leap. We crashed head long into the moon-beamed kit, sending us all flying into the bracken bush behind her. He quickly got off the half-squashed kit. A curious emotion was filling his body. Something I had never experienced before. It was like hot chocolate was rising inside him. Well, what _ever_ he was feeling, wasn't going to stop me!

Saying I was mad is a major understatement. I was nearly frothing at the mouth. I materialised before him. **_YOU STARCLAN FORSAKEN BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?_**

My voice shrieked in his ears. He held his head, and moaned. "Stop it!"

"Uh, is something the matter?" The moon beamed kit asked.

"Um, j-just a headache," he lied smoothly.

**_Just you wait, _**I snarled, blocking his view of the kit. **_When you're asleep, all alone in your dreams, I'm going to-_**

"MOTHER!" The moon beamed kit shot passed my host. He turned round, and left me in the bush. What nerve! **_Don't you turn your back on me!_**I screamed. Rainbowlight was on top of the calico, pinning her to the dirt. The little sun beamed kit was under her mother. Her mother was protecting her. Rubypelt and Nighttail were thrashing about with, Sundream. That golden she-cat was a feisty one. She was taking on two warriors in one shot. Nighttail was bleeding heavily from a cut shoulder, but Rubypelt was delivering some heavy blows to, Sundream.

My host padded forward. "Stop it! Stop attacking them!"

Rubypelt looked up from blocking a slashed from, Sundream. "Are you defying the warrior code? They are trespassers!"

"They must be here under good reasons!" he insisted. The little moon beamed kit was watching him with wonder in her amazing indigo eyes. "Let them speak. If they are here for bad, we will taken them to, Lavenderstar, and she will do away with them," I watched all this from a distances. Boooring.

Rainbowlight got off the mother. The mother let the sun beamed cat scuttle over to her sister.

"My name is, Willowpelt, and I am the only kit of, Spottedleaf, the passed medicine cat of, ThunderClan," the calico mewed, bowing. "This is, Eveningkit, and Morningkit," she pointed to the two kits. Didn't take a genius to figure out which ones she was taking about. But for all the mouse-brains out there, the moon-beamed kit was, Eveningkit, and the sun-beamed kit was, Morningkit.

"Sundream is one of my closest friends," she nodded at the golden she-cat.

Sundream spat. "Don't go telling them your past!"

"I won't," she turned to us. "We are here, because of messages sent by, StarClan."

"Which is?" Mewed, Rubypelt.

Willowpelt bowed her head again. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"You are on our territory, I'll say what you can and can't tell us!" Rubypelt growled.

"Well, the thing is," Willowpelt mewed. "That even I don't know it," this was new. I laughed darkly. "My kits have been given dreams about it, but no words have been spoken, only pictures."

"Tell us," the red she-cat barked.

Sundream puffed up. "It's private!"

"Then you go to our leader," she warned, tail lashing.

"Please!" Willowpelt gasped. "We can't tell you, but don't send us!-"

"To late! Rainbowlight, take Sundream. NighttailtakeWillowpelt, and Pureheart, take the kits," in frog march style, we marched back to camp. Along the way, I continuously threaten my host that I would take control, and kill the two kits.

He shied away, and tried to ignore my dark whispers. "Redpaw, Spiritpaw and Gingerpaw, you can come out now," my host mewed into the bushes they were behind. While his mind was occupied, I pounced at the chance.

**_Spiritpaw, wait a sec_**, I mewed, taking over his body at once. My host was pushed roughly out, and he hovered beside me, looking terrified. His brother's turned round looking curious. **_Go on ahead. Tell the others I had to get our prey. _**

They nodded looking at me oddly at the lie I had strung. I listened to their fading paw steps. Then I glanced at other kits. **_Go back to your mother,_** I ordered.

Eveningkit blinked. So did Morningkit. I didn't like it. Their strange eyes looked into my own, demonic ones. "Who are you?" Asked Eveningkit.

**_Go to your mother,_** I repeated. I do not like to repeat myself…

"You're not the same cat as-"

**_GO TO YOUR MOTHER!_** I snarled, and aimed a sharp blow with my suddenly metal claws. My host gave a wail, as the blow hit Eveningkit, sending her spinning, blood lacing the air.

Morningkit gasped, and took off. With one last looked with her indigo eyes, Eveningkit followed. "What are you doing?" He yowled, spinning to face me.

I just laughed, then looked back at Spiritkit. The little kit was breathing face. His masked face was slick with sweat. **_Spiritkit, this is going to be a secret between you and me, _**I hissed, leaning in close, ignoring my hosts pleads.

Leaning further over, I whispered something in his ear. Spiritkit gave a small shudder of pure fear. His blue eyes flickered for a moment. **_Don't you feel better? _**I asked, and something ran along his spin. His fur stood on end, and he opened his mouth.

From the noises my host was making, I could tell he thought Spiritkit was going to be sick. Then something floated out of the cream coloured kit. Something blue, and glowing. With a yowled of delight, I pounced on the kit. The blue thing danced swiftly away. Spiritkit didn't do a thing. I placed a claw at the base of his neck, and tore. His head sailed clean off. My host moaned, as the head did one flip, and thudded to the ground. The grass was crusted in blood.

The blue thing watched then hovered before my host. It started to speak. **_I'll take that, _**and I ate the blue thing.

"What was that?" he asked nervously, as I went back into his heart.

"A soul," and I burped loudly.

"A SOUL? And you ate it? Now he can't be reborn, you heartless monster!"

"He will. He'll be reborn in, DeathClan. A nice holiday for him," I said lazily, happy for once.

"You killed Lavenderstar's kit!" He howled, looking at the body. "If she finds the scent!"

"They why don't you eat it?"

"Eat… what?"

"The body and head, bubblehead," I purred nastily. He groaned, and shook slightly. "Don't be sick, love. It's perfectly natural, put it like this; You're returning him to nature."

"You, think?" He asked weakly. He then hissed. "What am I thinking! Demon, stop poisoning me!" And started to walk away. Did I tell him to cover up the body? Heck no! I wasn't going to drop the chance to make him more miserable.

* * *

_Goldensun_

"I would like you to share the memories of StarClan with us," Lavenderstar mewed, sitting on the meeting rock. Goldensun sat near the base, Marshpaw with him.

"I can't do that," Willowpelt mewed for the umpteenth time. Sundream, Eveningkit and Morningkit were beside her.

"Then I will have to set my warriors on you," she warned. Rubypelt was looking very happy.

Marshpaw stood up. Lavenderstar nodded for her to speak. "Why don't you stay in camp for a while? As you rest, you can think of telling us about these messages," the group looked relived.

"Yes. Snowfur, Birdsong, escort these four to the Training Hollow," Lavenderstar said, and leapt down from the rock.

The snowy and tabby she-cats flanked them, and steered them towards the water fall. They walked along the rocks, and went behind the water. "Goldensun, Marshpaw, I want you two to guard the entrance for the afternoon."

"Yes, Lavenderstar," they said, and padded for the water. Starflame and Mistyflower appeared before them.

"Can we come too?" Mistyflower asked.

"Sure," Goldensun mewed, and they all went inside. The group was huddled together, looking very scared. Snowfur and Birdsong passed them on their way in.

Sundream hissed hackles up. "What do you want?"

"Sundream," Willowpelt mewed softly. "Let them be," the golden she-cat slowly sunk to the floor with a growl.

"We are sent here to guard," the deputy explained, and sat down with Marshpaw. The two sisters walked towards the two kits.

"Can you tell us about the messages?" Starflame asked. Sundream made a noise of contempt.

"Yes," they said, looking deep into her violet, burning eyes. Sundream made a funny choking sound. "We can see you are close to, StarClan also."

"That's right," Starflame looked pleased. "I was born beneath the Moonstones. Mistyflower is my twin. I also have a prophecy to complete," Goldensun pricked his ears at this. "Tell us about these messages."

"What about them?" Morningkit asked, pointing at Goldensun and Marshpaw.

"You can trust them," Starflame said simply.

"Alright," Eveningkit took a breath. "My dream is always the same. I'm running in a large field. Train tracks appear before me, and them the train comes pass. Two cats are on board. But bars are locking them in. They are yowling that; 'He is going to attack tonight!'" She paused for breath, then went on. "Next is a great happiness, and a birth happens. But the birth is forbidden, so then there is great fear. That's all."

Morningkit started up. "In my dreams, I see a pure white cat, and a black cat locked in a battle. A swirling eye tries to stop the battle, but she is knocked to one side. Then there is a killing. Twice, no more, no less. Then great calmness. Then it ends," she looked troubled.

"Interesting…" Mistyflower murmured. Goldensun and Marshpaw were looking amazing. "You think your dreams are telling the future?"

"Maybe," their mother said, pulling her kits close, and clinging to them like they were going to vanish. "But it's too much for these kits to handle! And StarClan has sent us to, ForestClan. Which is here. But we're not sure how to stop it from happening!"

"It's fate," Starflame mewed sadly. "You have been told what fate had install for this Clan. It will happen, whatever you do to try stopping it from happening."

There was a scuttling near the entrance, and a slender, black she-cat stood in the cave entrance, herbs in her mouth. She was very lovely. "Hello," she said shyly. "Do you have any injuries? Kojinleaf sent me here to help."

"Hello, Dreampaw," mewed, Goldensun. The blind she-cat smiled, and padded further away from the entrance.

"Yes," Sundream mewed. "Willowpelt has a few nasties over her back, and Evening paw had on over her shoulder… how did that happen?"

"Oh… I, er, fell over. A sharp branch got me," she lied.

"It' looks claw made to me," Willowpelt mewed, sniffing it. "What a funny smell."

"It's nothing!" She backed away.

"Calm your self, little one," Mistyflower meowed, giving Eveningkit a lick. Dreampaw padded up to her, and extracted some cobwebs. Feeling her way, she patched it up. If you didn't know she was blind, you would think any the wiser.

"I wasn't born blind," she said conversationally. "But StarClan, or DeathClan took it away. Fate, or destiny. I'm not to sure," she was, really, very sweet. "So now I want to be a, Medicine cat. Kojinleaf said she won't let me be a true one, only an apprentice. But I'm ok with that. I love helping the Clan in any way."

"We will think over what you told us. We will persuade Lavenderstar to let you all stay. We won't tell her what you have told us," Starflame promised, and left with her sister. Goldensun mewed a farewell. Dreampaw was still chatting away. Willowpelt was snoozing, tired from travelling. Sundream was half listening, tired as well. But the kits were entranced with, Dreampaw.

There was a new scuffling, and Rubypelt poked her head in. "Have you seen, Pureheart?"

"No sorry," he said. "Why, isn't he back yet?"

"No, and all the kits are back, save, Spiritpaw."

"Oh," he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm going out to look for them," she declared, and left. Goldensun couldn't quiet put his claw on it, but he suddenly felt a deep, foreboding sink in his stomach.

* * *

_Pureheart_

The snowy tom slunk through the grass, determined to get his mind off the bleeding kit, and the demon hovering next to him. He bent lower, spying a fat mouse. He took a paw step closer, until something snapped, and the mouse shot away. Pureheart gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at the demon. He looked at him innocently.

Stalking off again, he chanced on a sparrow, pecking at the ground. "Pureheart!" The sparrow fled in terror. Swallowing a yowl of rage, he turned about. It was Rubypelt. She looked pale. "I-I just saw," she was unable to finish. She looked at him, mouth opening and closing.

"What?" Pureheart asked, a little unnerved.

"Spiritpaw's body. And he's covered in a strange sent. Nothing I've ever smelt before. What are we going to tell, Lavenderstar?"

Pureheart felt sick all over again. "Take him back to camp. See what can be done."

* * *

Lavenderstar listened to what Starflame was saying. She kept her promise, and said nothing about the dreams. But she did say they came with a warning. Lavenderstar thought for a moment. "Yes, they can stay. We need more warriors as it is. We will make, Marshpaw a warrior tonight. And welcome the new kits as apprentices," the two sisters looked relieved.

A wailing grew outside, and all three rushed out. Rubypelt and Pureheart were in the middle of the camp. Birdsong, Crystaldawn and Snowfur were sobbing. Crypticstream was trying to calm them down. Icekit and Silkit looked afraid, and the apprentices excited by all the noise.

"Let me through!" Ordered Lavenderstar. It grew silent, as the cats parted. Goldensun, Marshpaw, Dreampaw and the prisoners all climbed out of the cave. Sundream murmered something. Willowpelt covered her kit's eyes. Marshpaw quickly buried her nose into Goldensun thick fur, closing her eyes shut.

The deputy could only watch with sadness, as their leader threw her head back, and yowled at StarClan. Tears coursing down her cheeks. Screaming for the loss of her kit.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hopefully, I won't take so long to update.**

**-Ixi**


	6. Paw Print Six

**Things get a tad complicated now…**

* * *

_Goldensun _

Two slow moons dragged by. Still Mashpaw was an apprentice. Still the strangers weren't proper members of the Clan.

Lavenderstar had closed up.

Crypticsteam was heard hissing to the other queen a few days later. "Honestly. Even I didn't mourn this long when my kits were lost to that fox a few moons back. Do you remember?" Birdsong licked a paw, as the two queens lay side by side.

"Yes, it was a very nasty blow to the Clan. I hope my kits won't share that fate," she looked down at her gradually swelling belly. The she-cat warrior had become a queen only a few weeks ago, when Goldensun noticed she was getting larger. They weren't sure who was the father, but whispers said it was Lynxheart. And they weren't sure how long she had been pregnant. "Even Spiritpaw's brothers have recovered from the shock. And Rubypelt. It's getting silly."

Crypticstream nodded her head, watching Goldensun and Marshpaw playing in the dirt. The older tom was skittering around the confused she-cat. Marshpaw tackled into him, growling and biting his scruff.

"She's getting so big, and she's still isn't a warrior," the tangerine she-cat sighed. Birdsong spat under her breath.

"Lavenderstar is forgetting her duties! And look at Eveningkit and Morningkit. They fit right in! But still haven't been made true Clan members. Sundream is very angry, but Willowpelt is just happy to be here." Almost on queue, the willowy queen walked out of the nursery, her two kits tumbling after her.

"How's the kits, Birdsong?" Mewed Morningkit, sniffing at her belly.

"Very well," Birdsong said happily, grooming the end of her tail. As the queens and kits chatted happily, Pureheart watched them with haunted eyes. He sat in the shade of a tree, deep in the shadows.

Guilt gnawed away at his insides, rotting him to the core. That stupid demon had done this. Why couldn't he go back to StarClan? He thought that being alive would give him a second chance. But it was already ruined.

That stupid, stupid demon had kicked him out of StarClan. Speaking of the vile creature, it appeared by his side. Ignoring it, Pureheart glanced up, hearing his name.

Goldensun and Marshpaw had trotted over to them. "Hey, we were calling you!" Marshpaw complained. "You're off on your own little world again," she giggled.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" The deputy asked. "It's just," he glanced at his paws. "You're been acting weird."

The haunted look grew deeper in his blue eyes. "It's nothing. And I doubt you'd believe me." The demon smirked at that.

"Alright. But remember you can tell us anything," Goldensun said quietly, smiling. "Now. I'm going to talk to, Lavenderstar," with a bob of his head, he walked away. Taking a breath, he mewed a greeting into Lavenderstar's den.

A rasping rattle answered him. Looking slightly unnerved, he moved inside. The smell of dirt was overpowering, and Goldensun half retched. Covering his nose, he moved closer to his leader. She sat in a pool of sunlight, her pelt hanging off her in ropes, her eyes dead looking. Resisting the wild call to sprint out of the den, Goldensun mentally told himself to get a grip.

"Lavenderstar. I've come to talk about Marshpaw's future, and the rouges," he meowed, sounding braver than he felt. Lavenderstar looked at him, her gaze cutting him in half. It was like looking at a living skeleton.

His breath quickened ever so slightly.

"So," she growled.

"It is time they were welcomed and made apprentices. And the older need to know they don't need to run anymore. And Marshpaw needs to become a warrior!" he said, snapping a bit.

"I don't care anymore."

"Get a grip!" He suddenly yelled. "Just because your kit is gone, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world! Your Clan needs you. We can't focus with out your guiding paws. Don't you see, if this carries on, the Clan is going to abandon hope!"

Lavdenderstar looked at him like she was going to tear his claws out. His pulse drumming in his ears, he got up. "Fine. If you won't, then I will!" He growled, and shot out of the den.

Goldensun nearly tripped over Marshpaw.

"Oh, that was smooth," she said sarcastically, ear flattened to her forehead. "Great job on never making me a warrior! Hrmph!" And she spun around, huffing.

"Great," Goldensun grumbled darkly. Tail dragging on the dirt, he walked back over to Pureheart. "I said that I would do the ceremonies. Now Marshpaw's gone off in a huff, and I don't think a deputy's word is that final," he kneaded the ground.

"But it might stop the Clan worrying so much."

Goldensun glanced at Pureheart. The snowy cat was visibly twitching on the spot. "Urm, Pureheart, are you alright?"

"F-fine. I might have fleas," he jumped up suddenly. "I need a drink!" and dashed away.

* * *

Again, it was a stunning night. Goldensun slowly padded into Lavenderstar's den. "Lavenderstar?" He meowed. The place was empty. Confused, he backed out. "She's not here," he informed Lynxheart. Lynxheart sighed.

"I had hoped," he began. "She would be here. You know, to perform the ceremony."

"I'll have to do it then. I can't go another sleepless night without seeing Marshpaw a warrior!"

Bunching his back legs, he nimbly landed on the Meeting Rock. Yowling a call, the Clan came forth slowly. "ForestClan," he addressed his Clan.

_Stars_! It was high up here.

_Why didn't Lavenderstar ever say anything about it being high?_

"Lavenderstar is still recovering from her kit's death. So it had fallen into my paws to do something that should have happened a long time ago," hisses and mutterings started up at Lavenderstar not being here. "Quiet, please. Now, Marshpaw, would you step forward," he ordered, more than asked.

The she-cat padded elegantly out from the parting crowd. Her long marsh brown pelt glowed tinted silver in the moon and star light. Her flecked amber eyes burnt coal bright.

Goldensun's heart swelled and fluttered like a caged bird. He couldn't help but grin. She looked beautiful. And she looked more like a warrior than ever. Goldensun wasn't to sure why, but he wanted to protect her more than anything.

"E-hem, Goldensun!" Kojinleaf coughed from down below.

He realised that he had been silent for almost a minute. A little flustered, he started the ceremony.

"You have been trained hard under the warrior code, for six full moons. Er.. I have trained you well. Under the full moon, I give you your warrior names. May StarClan hear me, and approve.

Marshpaw, do you swear to uphold the Warrior code, and protect the Clan with your life?"

"I do," Marshpaw said solemnly, her head bowed.

"You will stand your night of silence, under the name, Marshstripes. May your level head guild the Clan well," he leaped down, and touched noses with, Marshstripes. Marshstripes hadn't got a level head until two months ago. In fact, the whole Clan had matured over two months.

Marshstripes padded to the entrance, and sat down, watching the stars.

Goldensun glanced down at his Clan. Soon, he would be welcoming the new members, and then giving the two kits new mentors.

He didn't get to think that far. Pureheart came bursting from the forest. "Goldensun! Oh, Goldensun!" He yowled, and the Clan all froze. "Please. Come quick. Lavenderstar is under attack!"

* * *

Goldensun wasted no time. "Rainbowlight, Lyxnheart, Rubypelt and Mistypelt, come with me! You too, Pureheart!" Leading the way, Pureheart dashed through brambles and thickets, scattering twigs and small animals. "How many are there?" Goldensun asked. Pureheart panted his answer.

"About seven."

"….." thinking hard, Goldensun smelt the harsh taste of blood. Running faster, he was the first to reach the battle sight. They were near the boundaries, large rocks blocking the other Clans territory. The forest was behind Goldensun, and bare flat ground was before him. A massive iron grey tom was stalking the unmoving Lavenderstar. The cats pelt was slightly speckled, and his face was elongated, and his eyes were slightly reptilian. The source of the blood was from the side of Lavenderstar's face. It had a large chunk torn out. Her powdery pelt was spattered in her own blood. With a war cry yowl, Goldensun latched him self on the grey toms side. His followers crashed in behind Goldensun, and attacked the grey cats five Clan members. Pureheart was wrong about the numbers.

But it didn't matter.

Goldensun was thrown from the tom. He skidded on the ground, and collapsed in a heap. Out of breath, he quickly checked on the others. Rubypelt was wrestling a she-cat to the ground, spraying her enemy's blood everywhere. The enemy gasped for air, as Rubypelt crushed her throat, and slashed at her face. Rainbowlight was blocking blows with a paw, but she was battling two at once. Lyxnheart pinned his foe to the ground, and bit his neck. The last cat pounced on the distracted Goldensun. The golden tom quickly thrust his shoulder bone at the cats closing mouth, reducing any major damage. Wriggling underneath, Goldensun bit the cat in the eye. Reeling back, and crying from the pain, the deputy grabbed the cat's shoulder, and bodily threw the cat into the air. With a wail of disbelief, and lacing the air with the blood from his ruined eye, the cat flew up then slowly started to go down. Being a large and powerful cat, only Goldensun was known to pull this move off. Leaping up to met the cat; he clamped his jaws round his scuff, and came down to earth. With a sickening crack, Goldensun broke the cats collar bone as he smashed him into the ground, neck and head first.

Having forgotten about Lavenderstar, he heard Mistyflower meowing to him. "Drakenstar! It's him!"

"What?" Goldensun watched as the cat, Drakenstar, pounced on top of Lavenderstar, and prepared to kill her.

Throwing caution to the wind, Goldensun leapt at Drakenstar, clawing at his side. Distracted, Drakenstar turned his attention on him instead. Rubypept was suddenly on Drakenstar's other side. Thrashing about, she got to his ear, and started to pull with all her might. Roaring, Drakenstar drew back a paw to knock her out.

"Stop!" Called a voice. And out of the misty morning light, stepped a she-cat. She stood on a boulder, the sun glinting off her. Her pelt was an amazing indigo blue/black. In her fur were braided leaves, twigs, beads and berries. Behind her head was a crown of crow feathers. And painted on her face were strange symbols. "It is not yet time, Drakenstar," she said. Her eyes were like Eveningkits, or Starflames. A deep, rich purple. She glanced at the trembling Mistyflower. She smiled coldly.

"_Out of moon and star come many;_

_  
Flame star,_

_  
heart of moon, whisper of the moon_

_  
Dark of heart, and witch of night,_

_  
and star-twins._

_the day shall come when dark takes the forest, witch's power true._

_  
flaming star for darkened star,_

_  
whisperer for the heart._

_Yet all shall be in vain,_

_  
yet for the final sacrifice._

_  
twin of stars to give up mortal life,_

_  
to end the years of pain and strife."_

She quoted.

Mistyflower visibly shuddered, and moaned loudly. She curled up, still moaning. Slowly, the enermy backed off, spitting at them. Drakenstar looked at the shaking Mistyflower. Thoughtful, he leaped up to meet the strangely adorned she-cat. The rest followed.

The sun slowly rose. Everybody was silent. Nobody noticed Pureheart's absents.

* * *

Nobody spoke as they padded back to camp. "Go to Kojinleaf," Goldensun told Rainbowlight. "Lavenderstar, how do you feel?" He asked quietly. "What were you doing out there?"

Rainbowlight, Rubypelt and Lynxheart all trooped into the medicine cat's den. Mistyflower sprinted over to her sister. Marshstripes gaped as they walked through. Goldensun gave her a look that said, 'Not now.' The whole Clan rushed out to greet them, mewing happily.

Lavenderstar was silent.

"Lavenderstar?"

"…." The she cat stopped, then turned to the Meeting Rock. Her face was still running with blood, and Goldensun could see it turning hard round the edges. The Clan grew silent, as their leader stared. At once, she leaped to the rock. Not starting with a call, she yowled out. "Eveningkit, Morningkit, Sundream and Willowpelt, come here!"

The kits, confused, padded out before the rock. Sundream and Willowpelt followed behind them. Not even bothering with the normal words, Lavenderstar said bluntly. "Eveningkit, your mentor is to be, Pureheart. Morningkit, yours is to be Mistyflower. Your new names are Morningpaw and Eveningpaw. Willowpelt, Sundream, you are welcomed into the Clan," and with that, she scrambled off the rock, and scuttled into her den.

There was an empty, hollow silence. Pureheart appeared beside Eveningpaw, looking sad. Willowpelt and Sundream glanced at each other. Morningpaw looked insulted by the shoddy welcome. Mistyflower didn't come over.

She had heard, but she looked ill as she sat beside her sister.

"What's happening to the Clan?" Crystaldawn said to the crowd.

"I'll tell you what is happening," Starflame got up, and walked towards them. Her twin walked behind her. "Lavenderstar was attacked today, by a cat named Drakenstar. My sister and I know this cat. He is dangerous. And if I know him, and I do, he is going to attack the camp."

Ripples of mews broke out, as the ForestClan cats backed away.

"We need to prepare!" She called urgently. "Start to build up stronger barriers for the dens! Icekit, Silkkit, stay in the nursery at all times. Apprentices, train with your mentors at any moment. And Goldensun and I will arrange scouts, hunts and builders."

Goldensun took over. "Kojinleaf, Dreampaw, once you are done with the injuries of Rainbowlight, Rubypelt and Lynxheart, look at Lavenderstar. Then collect more healing herbs. Starflame, help with the rebuilding. Rubypelt, Lynxheart, Snowfur, Jadepaw and Silentpaw, help Starflame. Pureheart and Eveningpaw, Mistyflower and Morningpaw, go out in a hunting party. Crystaldawn scout around for a while. The rest I want to protect the camp!"

* * *

_Darkheart_

"I'm, so, BORED!" I screeched too basically nobody. My host bluntly ignored me, and well, who else was to see me? His bonny little apprentice was chating away, making him smile. Mistyflower looked like death. And Morningpaw very pissed off.

My plans were shattering to the wind. That stupid amulet was still out there.

Alone.

Lost.

And needing me to use the damn thing!

Out of pure rage, I went back into his heart, and slammed bodily into the walls of the heart. Again and again I was painfully electrified. But I didn't care.

Closing my eyes, I tried in vain to contemplate my predicament.

I just couldn't. I was miserable. And not ashamed to admit it. If it was only to my self.

"Rather quiet, ne?" I realised I was being talked to. Appearing, I noticed I was back in camp. Cats were rushing about, making the walls stronger.

"Hah! Like you give a crap," I sneered.

He sighed. "Do you have to use such harsh language? It's vulgar and insipid."

I blinked. Utterly taken aback.

"You know, I think you seem a little lonely," he continued. And I continued to be amazed. "Why don't we take a walk tonight, and we can talk?"

"?"

"Pureheart!" Eveningpaw called. "Needing help with the walls!"

"Kay!" Leaping to his apws, he turned and grinning at me. "Just a thought," and bounded away.

"Huh?" Coming round, a slow smile graced my lips.

_Heheh. That poor poor fool!

* * *

_

**To be continued**

**This was done a while ago. Just finished now --**


	7. Paw Print Seven

**This was done a while ago. Just finished now -brushes dust away-**

**

* * *

**

**Darkheart**

"Stop running around so much!" My host was moaning. He was made to trot smartly behind me, as I darted all over the moon bathed grass, nose sticking under every nook and cranny. "What are you doing?"

Finally I turned. "This is where we meet, is it not?" I demanded. He sighed.

"Is that all? No."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" StarClan preserve! NononoNO! I clutched at my thick fur, pulling hard. "_This_ can not be happening!" I wailed. My host was staring at me. I caught myself.

"Sorry, but it that a problem?" He asked. "Remember. We were transported to a totally different place when we found the Clan?

Deep breaths. "Look! Do you really want a demon trapped inside your soul for all eternity? Once you get sent back up to 'goodie-two-shoes' land, I'm, God forbid, tagging along."

"Oh," _now_ he looked troubled. "I just though, you know, you would go away after a while."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I bellowed into his ears. This StarClan cat was thick.

"S-sorry. I never knew there were demons before I meet you," we where walking along grass boundaries now.

"Really?" Interest was sparked. "Hell. You've led a pretty shelter life, yeah? Thank your old man for that," I sighed, looking at the grass, letting it slip round my body. Damn. I couldn't even feel it.

I would even give for that StarClan cat to touch me. And me feel the touch.

"How so?"

"If you knew about me, them you would know about… wait, do you know?" I asked, stopping short.

"_Yeah _right_. Just who are you trying to kid?" He looked sour at this. "So, he must have been he one who put the spell on you," I muttered, more to my self. _

"_What spell?" _

"_I one that's stopping me trying to- opps," I quickly caught myself. The cat narrowed his eyes. _

"_To what?"_

"Um, you did say something about a spell that was protecting me," he said, frowning.

"Why," I pondered. "Why on earth would your old man do that? Does he do it to all the StarClan cats?"

He shrugged. "How should I know. He hardly tells me anything," he mewed glumly.

To busy thinking to feel sorry for him, I plonked down on the dirt. "The spell is a good one, but shoddy. I can get into your heart, not corrupt it, but at the same time I-I, he…"

Oh. My.

"That fucking bastard!" I screamed suddenly, startling the heck out of my host. "It's so clear, why didn't I-"

Pacing. Growling.

Wide eyed, my host spoke up. "What now?" He didn't bother to mention about me corupting his heart. He'd forget.

"I think I know why your old man did this. Argh! So, stupid!" I sat up, and put my paws together, praying to the heavens. "Please Lord!" I cried, no shame what so ever. "I need a miracle!!!"

"Master Dark, Master Dark!"

Eyes alight, I looked round. Surly not...

But yes. Picking his way over the tufted grass, face looking disgusted, was a slim feline. "Stupid twoleg world!" He spat. "Filthy!"

"I-it's a DeathClan cat!" My host whispered, and started to run in the opposite direction. No! Bloody stupid furball!

Hearing the fleeing paw steps, Egyptiansand looked up. "A StarClan cat!" He hissed. "Oi!"

"Oh-no!" My host looked round. Then tipped over a tree stump.

"Idiot!" I muttered.

"You!" Egyptiansand leapt on top of my host, pinning him.

I took over my host at once.

**My my. Is this any way to greet your master? **I growled.

"Master _Dark_?!" He yelped, leaping off me like I was burning hot.

**Stupid! **I snarled, and took a slash at his face. Backing away, Egyptiansand cowered.

"Bu-but!" He spluttered. "I smelt StarClan on you!"

**What are you doing here?** My story could wait.

"Um, Wolfeye is soooo mad! My _gosh_! The whole of DeathClan was shaking when I told him you hadn't been seen for over two moons.

So, two and two together, y'know? With no transportation for others to cross, we had a major problem! So Wolfeye gave me his transportation device, and orders to get you back to DeathClan. Gosh, you're going to be so _dead_ when we get back, Master Dark!"

Sighing, I told my heart wrenching tale. After I explained, Egyptiansand wailed;

"Oh-no...Wolfeyes' going to tear me apart when I tell him! No No NO! Oooh my GOD! NOOO!" He was loosing it completely. "Oooh, oooh _OOH_!!"

**Stop it!** I snapped, giving him a rough slap. I spied the necklace round his neck. It was Wolfeyes one, hardly ever worn. I gulped. **I** was the one in deep crap. Wolfeye was going to skin me alive, then burn me for a whole moon, and then burn me some more! **It could be worse** I stated evenly, feeling sweat appear.

"What could be worse? He whispered fearfully.

**You could be stuck in this body, nimrod!**

"OOOH WE'RE GONNA DIE!" He started to panic again. "We're going to get our skin peeled off, and hides made into rugs!"

**STOP IT! God, stop it!** Mental images began to burst before my eyes. **Let me think! **I gasped, shutting him up with a glare. **Just give me that medallion, and I can skip back to Wolfie, and tell him what happened. HE didn't see this coming. It's his fault as it is mine!**

Yes! I'm a genius!

"Here, take it!" Egyptiansand thrust it at me. Sparks exploded as I took it. Yowling, I was thrown backwards. "Dark, are you okay?"

**NO! **I screeched. I looked at my paws.

White, tiny.

Holy.

Holy StarClan paws.

**GOD DAMNMIT!**

**

* * *

**

"Maybe I should stay with you," Egyptiansand and I were still sitting in the grass. It was nearing daybreak.

**Coward. You don't want to face Wolfie alone. **I'd gladly take his place. Just to get back home!

"Maybe I should throw this away," he muttered, pawing the chain.

**Are you blind!? **I snapped.** If you get rid of it. We can't get back. Wolf will hunt us down. Geez. It'll be Armageddon! **

"I don't wanna die," he sniffled pathetically.

This was how the civilised conversation had been going on for half the night. Us planning what to do. Him chickening out. Me snapping. Him crying.

**Go back home** I mewed quietly.

"Huh?"

**Go. Tell Wolf you couldn't find me**

"But I need to tell him!"

**GO! **I screamed, and shoved at the button hard. It hurt terrible, but I watched him go. Lest he was free.

If I could, I would have wept bitterly.

* * *

I would be lying to tell you my story ended here. I wish it had. Me being stuck in my host's body until he died, and left Earth. He had half the chance of going to DeathClan after the sins he had commited. 

But it didn't.

Your story never ends. Until you stop breathing.

In my case, that wouldn't happen either. I was dead. My life as a guardian of death would keep me alive and kicking for eternity. Until the world hit the sun, and imploded then exploded. Or how ever it went.

I seriously didn't need the next few complications to crop up in my life.

The sign of Drakenstar's threat was gone, for now. The two prophecies were buried. The Clan thrived. And apprenticed did too.

That was when I noticed it.

My host was falling for Eveningpaw.

Hard.

I don't even want to go into it. And I had a felling she knew a demon was hanging about him.

Yeah. Me.

Everytime she came up to ask for training, I would take over at once, and grunt out I had to do something. Eveningpaw's training got so badly behind, Lavenderstar made her the medicine cat's apprentice.

This was a good move. She knew a lot about herbs. She was no fighter. She was closely connected to StarClan. And it kept her out of my fur. And my host's. Hey. I'm a demon by blood. Sharing's not in my nature. No, I don't care about him. But… a two-way relationship?

I'm digging a hole here.

Anyways!

My host was furious.

He turned rather spiteful towards Lavenderstar after that.

Oddly, he didn't take it out on me. It was my fault after all.

It was all rather confusing.

You know how I mentioned about Drakentstar not turning up, even after Starflame's hysterics?

I was wrong.

Armageddon came early as Nighttail came tearing into the camp entrance one day. Lavenderstar (recovered from her ordeal) looked up from talking to Goldensun. Marshstripes and Rainbowlight turned around from their sharing tongues.

The Clan froze, hearts icy.

"We're under attack!" He screeched. No sooner was this phrase uttered, a ginger tom with black ears leaped on top of Nighttail.

Cruel irony is all I can say for the next thing that happened. Ivory teeth flashed, as they sank into Nighttail's tail. Screaming in pain, the ginger cat tore his tail off in one quick movement. Blood splattered everywhere. Nighttail was kicked to one side.

A flood of cats poured into ForestClan camp.

War was upon us.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Paw Print Eight

_Darkheart _

Amazingly, Nighttail (or Notail, hehe) scrambled around, and managed to tripped up the massive ginger brute. With an odd snorting noise, he hit the ground nose first. I'd give him a five out of ten for that impressive landing. The wave of cats behind him instantaneously trampled him.

Nighttail weakly roll to one side, blood seeping all over the place. A small flicker of movement caught my eyes. Kojinleaf's dappled coat blended in so perfectly I hadn't noticed she was there. She clamped her ivory teeth around Nighttail's shuddering body and hulled him backwards.

Dreampaw was a little way off, cobwebs and poppy seeds at the ready. In fact, Kojinleaf had two apprentices. Dreampaw had nowhere else to go, so she staid with Kojinleaf. All her other scenes where heightened, so Kojinleaf said she was best at her side because she could accurately point out what was wrong with a cat.

I started to wonder where Eveningpaw was.

With all my looking around, I was hardly aware that the clearing was alive with screaming writhing cats, locked in heated battle. Well, what do you expect? I'm used to all this. This was nothing compared to the StarClan and DeathClan battles. In fact, twenty moons ago, StarClan invaded DeathClan, only 'cause we had taken Oakheart captive.

I mean, geez, it was the stupid furball's fault for walking into our trap in the first place!

So Bluestar had lead the first wave of attack, Firestar and half of ThunderClan right behind them.

Wolfeye had faced them head on, insisting that I was far to young to lead the first wave, plus I was a demon and could wipe them out in one hit.

The rules of fighting are slightly different to Earth cats. We celestial creatures can use the elements around us. At the first leap, Wolfeye had called up the lava spirits, and let loss a toxic flow of molten rock and lava, fully intending to crush them with out doing the dirty work with his own claws.

It was to bad that our beloved DeathClan platoon leader forgot that StarClan used protective elements.

With a hiss, the rocks at our very paws had sprung to life, and made a protective shield over them all.

Of course with battles like those, it can take a while to be victorious. In the end, Wolfeye had just given Oakheart back, with a; _I could see you all struggling, no point wasting lives_. To save his ego from a massive punch in the gut.

Well, back to the battle at present.

Through the twirling bodies, I could just make out the tabby fur of, Birdsong. The she-cat was close to kitting, but that didn't stop her strong warrior blood from fighting. A slim black cat, with white tipped paws was darting around her, giving her prods and swipes. I saw that the tom was trying to aim for her swollen belly.

With a hiss of rage, I took over my host at once. The cat that he was locked in battle with a moment before, leaped back, noticing a dramatic change in him.

I had no idea what made me do it. I leaped on top of the black cat, squashing him under my paws. With a snarl, he scrabbled at the ground, trying to wriggle out. **Get to the nursery! **I snapped at Birdsong. She flattened her ears, and sprinted away.

I bit down hard on the tom's neck, blood spraying into my eyes. With a wail, he struggled harder, admitting defeat. With a smirk, I let him go.

I trained my eyes onto Birdsong's back. She glanced back at me, sending me eyes full of thanks. Until a second cat bowled into her. Spitting in frustration, I charged back over to her.

Damn Clan cats! I swore under my hot breath. Stop being so noble!

I sprang, claws unsheathing. But it was already far too late. The white cat had landed his mark, and slammed hard into her stomach. The blow had either killed her kits, or fatally wounded them.

With a sneer, the white cat backed off, happy with his work. Birdsong started to wail. My host took over at, roughly pushing me to one side. "Birdsong!" he whispered, and pressed his muzzle deep into her fur, ignoring the ciaos teaming around them.

"My kits!" She sobbed, eyes glassy with fresh pain. "My unborn kits!"

"Come one, let's get you into the Nursery," he said gently, nosing her up.

"No!" She spat, the heat of the battle blazing in her yellow eyes.

"There might be a chance your kits are still safe," he said quietly, propelling her towards the leafy den. "Please. If the den is breached, you can protect the kits, and Elders."

Birdsong looked at him, her eyes downcast. "I really hope so, Pureheart," she drew herself up. "Don't worry! Silkkit and Icekit are safe with me. Alone with the others," a few eyes glowed at us through the darkness.

My host padded back out of the den. The scene before us hadn't changed much, but it looked as though we were beginning to push the rouges out. I caught a flash of gold, and saw Goldensun, and Marshstripes back to back. The deputy and his former mentor battled together as one, matching each other in perfect sink.

Snowfur was under the massive form of a battle scarred grey tom. He chuckled dryly as more blood splattered from her many other wounds. Redpaw and Blazepaw came to the rescue, latching onto the grey cat's back, howling at the top of their lungs.

I didn't have time to see what happened next. Lynxheart darted in front of my view, spitting at a raging she-cat. Lynxheart cockiness cost him, and he stumbled. With a hiss of triumph, the she-cat sprang forwards, prepared to gouge his eyes out. But Lynxheart was only feigning. He rolled to the side, and caught the she-cat a mighty blow to her shoulder. She yowled, and shot off to the camp exit.

"Stop staring, Pureheart!" Lynxheart murred. "Start fighting!"

My host leapt back into the fight; catching the closest cat around the neck, and pinning him down to finish the job. I spotted Mistyflower, Silentpaw and Morningpaw near the Nursery, keeping the rouges out. Mistyflower went to a hunter's stance, fluffing up her body to make it look twice as big. The two apprentices bravely nipped and scratched at a feisty looking red cat who was trying to shoulder passed them.

With a yowl, Rubypelt appeared bowling into the red cat, sending him spinning into Lavenderstar, who whipped around, and clawed the cats face.

So far everything seemed to be going fine.

But I couldn't help the feeling it still wasn't over. The rouges started to fall further and further back. There was a new sound, and everybody paused. A second wave of rouge breached the camp boundaries, and flooded for the next attack.

ForestClan wasn't going to hold it's own for this next batch of fresh cats. There was a caterwaul, and an iron-grey tom leapt above the rest of the cats, and landed in front of Mistyflower.

It was Drakenstar.

Mistyflower shrank backwards, ears pressed flat to her skull, her pupils dilating. "Mistyflower, help us!" Screamed the defenceless Silentpaw, as a ginger rouge launched an attack with the warriors she-cat occupied. Morningpaw clamped onto the rouges back, but it was no good. The little apprentice was no match for the warrior.

"Where's your twin, little one?" Hissed Drakenstar, advancing.

The she-cat span around, and ran.

"No! Mistyflower!" Morningpaw cried, getting cracked over the head by the rouge, and slumped to the ground. The rouge slipped into the Nursery. There was a startled hiss from Birdsong. Willowpelt faced the rouge, looking scared.

Goldensun appeared from nowhere, and grabbed the ginger rouge's tail, jerking him backwards. He flung him behind himself, and Marshstripes was there to catch him, biting down into the cat's throat. "StarClan help us!" She growled, as the red rouge race away, wailing.

"Pureheart!" Goldensun barked at my host. "Get Eveningpaw, or Kojinleaf!"

"Yes, Goldensun!" my host bounded up the waterfall's rocks. Some of the rouges and Clan cats were up here as well. I could see Crystaldawn battling with two rouges, using their own strength to bang into one another. Sundream was coming to help the struggling she-cat. Jadepaw was up a few more steps, getting dangerously close to the edge, hissing at an advancing she-cat.

With a bound, my host knocked the rouge away from Jadepaw. With a wail of terror, the rouge hit the rocks, and slipped off the edge. Looking horrified, my host scrambled over to see the damage he had done. I could see the rouge's bloodied paw, hanging on for dear life.

Jadepaw's little mouth was open in a gap. He boldly looked down with us. The rouge fixed her eyes on the tabby kit. With a massive amount of strength, she let go, and reached out with her other fore paw, knocking Jadepaw's chest. With a mew of surprise, Jadepaw wobbled and toppled down with her.

"No!" My host screamed, and bent down to grab his hind paw, or tail, or anything! "StarClan?! Where are you?" He cried, missing the small apprentices tail fur by a whisker. With a shriek, he plummeted, failing helplessly. I watched, expressionless, as the rouge hit the rocks below, her body shattering with a nasty crack.

StarClan must have been watching over the lucky bugger, because Jadepaw hit the lifeless's rouges body, then bounced into the water. There was a flow of bubbles, then a bloody Gingerpaw appeared at the side, and started to fish his litter mate out.

Letting out a breath, and a pray of thanks, my host leapt up the last flight of rocks, and approached the Medicine Den.

"Eveningpaw?" He called, brushing aside the hanging plants.

"I'm stuck!" her small voice growled, clearly very annoyed.

"Where are you?" he called again, stepping lightly into the clearing. I saw herbs in neat piles, ready for the injured cats after the battle. I also saw Nighttail lying on some fluffy moss. His small ribs where moving up and down. His stump of a tail was still bleeding, but not as bad. Cobwebs were rapped around it, and he seemed to be asleep. I had heard that if a cat losses it's tail, it's balanced it affected.

I wondered if Nighttail would have this problem when he recovered.

Shaking my head, I peered over my host's shoulder. I nearly choked at the site. Eveningpaw was stuck in a puddle of sap.

"That idiot!" I sniggered.

"Are you okay?" ignoring me, he rushed over to help the very sticky Medicine cat's apprentice. She flicked her ear in gratitude, and let my host pull her out. She licked her paws quickly, and started to gather up herbs. "It's starting to look bad out there," he said softly, watching her flit about in a panic. "Drackenstar made his dramatic appearance," he added harshly, narrowing his blue eyes.

"What?" Eveningpaw nearly dropped her bundle in astonishment. "Was mother hurt?" she asked sharply, ducking to pick up the herbs again.

"No. But he was looking for Starflame."

"Oh no!" The spunky she-cat gasped. Slowly, Eveningpaw let her fur lie flat. "I'm sorry, Pureheart. It's just; I don't know what to do! StarClan keeps sending me warnings, about a dark and light cat. It's so confusing! And now a second prophecy!"

"You don't need to be sorry!" my host looked bemused. "Come, let's see who needs help. Jadepaw took a nasty fall down the waterfall."

Eveningpaw let out a muffle mew of distress at the news. As she ran passed us, my host pressed a comforting cheek to her flank. She paused, looking like she wanted to stay, but her job called, and she only brushed her tail on his nose in a warm reply.

He sat in the den entrance, looking down at the battle.

"StarClan doesn't seem to be here at all," he said.

"Feh. With what you did, no wonder."

"Shut it, demon!" He hissed, glaring at me. He gazed out at the forest. I could see the third wave of the attack readying to come to their aid if they needed it. It was starting to look like a hopeless battle.

"Drackenstar, you shall go no further!" A yowled brought us looking around. Starflame's silver grey fur shone in the growing starlight. When had the sun set?

The massive tom cat sneered. "This forest shall be mine!" He growled, his claws scraping the rocks as he crept a tail length closer. "After ForestClan, MountainClan, DesertClan and LakeClan shall fall as well!"

Starflame shook her head. "No, Drackenstar. You have lost many warriors in this battle. Your group will be to small by the time you defeat us."

"Heh, you are so narrowed minded, Flame Star," he sneered. Starflame narrowed her eyes at the name. "You think I would use all my warriors in this battle?" Her indigo eyes widened slightly. "After the third wave, there is a fourth, and then a fifth," he said, drawling over the words. "Each with over thirty warriors. And back at my camp, there are over a hundred waiting cats in the wings!"

"Your insane!" Starflame hissed out, recovering from this new information.

Drackenstar's ears flickered backwards; his elongated face still twisted in a grin. "All that's standing in my way, is you, little Flame Star."

"And why is that?" She said, keeping her voice low and even. Her tail started to twitch.

"The prophecy, you silly little mouse-brain!" He snapped. "I must kill you."

Starflames eyes shot wide open. Yes! All she needed to do was kill their leader, completing her end of the prophecy. She breathed out. This was her destiny. "Catch me if you can!" And she sprang forwards.

_Goldensun_

Things were not looking good. The golden kissed deputy shook blood from his eyes. He was bleeding for numerous wounds, and his shoulder was stinging badly. Panting, he looked around. Marshstripes was still guarding the nursery, Willowpelt now joining her. The bracken furred she-cat was sporting a heavily bleeding chest, and there was a nasty looking cut above her eye.

Three rouges tried to breach the barricade, but Willowpelt grabbed a black and white she-cat by the scuff, and flipped her. Marshstripes clawed the other two's faces, but earned a few more cuts to her growing collection. Willowpelt was fresh, but the Queen was no fighter. Marshstripes was starting to show signs of slowing.

Rubypelt and Lynxheart were locking teeth with a dusty pair of siblings. They tricky pair darting under Rubypelt's belly, getting her hot and bothered.

Snowfur yowled over to his left, and the white she-cat leapt from the top of the Meeting rock, crushing two cats in one shot. Snowfur looked worn out, but she was still fighting for her life. Redpaw and Silentpaw were taking on a fully grown tabby tom. Silentpaw was clinging onto the tabby's hind legs, biting at the nerves, while Redpaw clawed at his face. The tabby crushed his face to the ground, squashing Redpaw. The apprentice let go, panting. The tabby whiped round, and started to bite Silentpaw's scruff, tring to rip her off. She mew stubbornly, blood oozing from her fur.

Kojinleaf was bending over a badly shaken Jadepaw, who was shivering and bleeding from his shoulder. Goldensun suddenly spotted Dreampaw, who couldn't see a gang of rouge apprentices ready to cut her down. With a loud yowl, he sprang at the group, scattering them.

"Goldensun?" Dreampaw shook with fright.

"Into the Nursery!" He ordered.

"But I-"

"Kojinleaf and Eveningpaw can handle it! I'll send in injured cats to you," he added, and pushed her along. The blind she-cat raced towards the den. Goldensun meet Marshstripes amber eyes, and she smiled at him. Her eyes flickered over his head, and she mewed a warning.

If he hadn't been so worn-out, Goldensun would have leapt out of the way. But the white rouge was to quick, and pinned him to the ground. He started to struggle, clawing out tuffs of white fur with his back legs. The rouge hissed in slightly pain, then bit down on the junction between the shoulder blade and collarbone. With a shriek of agony, Goldensun felt blood gush out of where the fangs were placed.

He felt the rush of blood pumping in his ears, as the cat bit harder. Suddenly, a ball of multicoloured fur landed on the rouge's side, hissing and spitting madly. "Lavenderstar!" he gasped out, as the rouge relinquished his grip, and turned to face his leader.

With a snarl, the rouge lashed out. Lavenderstar dodged to the side, flexing her muscles and claws. But she didn't expect the other set of claws to come rushing up to meet her other side. With a startled hiss, Lavenderstar was shoved backwards, and she crashed up against the rock waterfall behind her.

With a mew, Lavenderstar coughed, blood coming up. Goldensun limped to his leader's side, looking panic stricken. He didn't understand what was wrong. Lavenderstar's body convulsed then lay still. Eyes wide with horror, he sniffed her body. He found the problem. A sharp stone was sticking out of the back of her neck.

With a sick feeling, he jerked it out, then sat back in a daze. His collar bone ached from the attack, and blood flowed, throbbing to the beat of his heart.

The yowls and hisses behind him dimmed out, as he looked at his dead leader. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was open in a yelp of pain. A thin trickle of blood had rolled from her jaw.

It struck him that no matter how much his disliked his leader's ideas; he wasn't ready to be the Clan leader. He bent his head, and started to lick his fallen leader's neck, willing her to wake up. Would a blow like that wipe out her remanding lives?

After more than twenty heartbeats, Lavenderstar jerked up gasping and panting. "Thank StarClan!" Goldensun murmured. "What life was that?"

"My sixth," she said.

So he had been wrong. He had always though she had three lives left. It turned out she had four. Lavenderstar shook slightly, her encounter with StarClan having drained her remaining energy.

"Alright, I'll take you to Drea- Great StarClan, what the?!" Goldensun looked up. He could see what looked like a huge grey tom, battling with Starflame. He saw her foot catch, and she half fell. With a yowl, the rouge leader pounced. Starflame ducked, and the leader toppled, then grabbed hold of Starflame!

_Starflame_

"Catch me if you can!" she taunted, then sprang. Drackenstar moved to one side. Starflame twisted in mid air, and scored a deep scratch on the leader's side. The lethal she-cat jumped nimbly out of the jaws that barely missed her hind paw. Blood splattered out of the cut as Drackenstar span on his heel, baring his fangs. Keeping on her toes, Starflame dodged the seconded teeth attack, but his claws hit their mark. With a hiss of pain, she ripped out of his grasp in a shower of silvery fur. They meet again in locked combat, her teeth flashing with his. She got her hind paw under his rib cage, and knocked him to the ground. Fumbling to get up, Drackenstar felt her teeth digging into his back.

With a yowl, he pushed her away, and tore her ear. With a shrill mew, she shook her head, blood seaping out of her tattered ear.

She lunged again, and the two started to roll over the over, hissing and spitting, kicking each other with their hind legs. Good ear plastered back to her skull, she bit his shoulder, teeth scrapping bone. She closed her eyes; her enemy's blood lapping up to her whiskers. Yowling, Drackenstar attacked her face. Moving with lightning quick agility, she just got away, his claws only cutting the bridge of her nose.

Blood sprayed up, and momentarily blinding her. She stumbled backwards, hearing somebody i front of her calling a warning. Warning for what? With a shriek, her forepaw lost footing, and she slipped, clinging onto the rocks. Her eyes flooded with fear.

"Time to say, bye bye!" Drackenstar snarled, and he bent low, and pounced. Starflame tried to duck, but she knew that the iron grey tom would score his mark. Then from out of the bushes behind the waterfall, Mistyflower shot out colliding into Drackenstar's back. With that extra push the larger cat failed, then flew over Starflame.

"Sister!" Murred Starflame, forgetting about her dangerous position.

"I would never leave you, sister," Mistyflower's eyes shone with love.

Starflame was suddenly jerked backwards, her claws scrabbling for a hold. Mistyflower shot forward, grabbing her by the scruff. "Drackenstar!" She gasped.

"Nngh!" Starflame felt the much larger tom's claws digging in deeper, dragging her down. She felt her back being ripped open from his claws. "Puh-please, let me go!"

Mistyflower's eyes narrowed, as she tried to drag her twin up.

"It's the prophecies will, sister. If I die, then Drackenstar dies along with me," Starflame's fur glowed, as the moon came out of the clouds. It glowed, and to her sister, it seemed Starflame was more like a StarClan cat than ever.

"I always knew," panted Mistyflower, and let the weight drag her to the very edge. "You and I were born near the Moonstones. Your life was planned out by StarClan. Like a pawn. But StarClan didn't realise that her sister is coming with you!"

"No, you can't," Starflame protested weakly, a steady flow a blood running down her spinal cord.

"Yes. I won't let you die alone," she whispered, and jumped off the edge.

"_Out of moon and star come many;_

_  
Flame star,_

_  
heart of moon, whisper of the moon_

_  
Dark of heart, and witch of night,_

_  
and star-twins._

_the day shall come when dark takes the forest, witch's power true._

_  
flaming star for darkened star,_

_  
whisperer for the heart._

_Yet all shall be in vain,_

_  
yet for the final sacrifice._

_  
twin of stars to give up mortal life,_

_  
to end the years of pain and strife."_

Mistyflower shouted, rushing over her words.

Starflame smiled, her indigo eyes brimming over with pure love for her sister.

"Twin of stars to give up mortal life," Starflame chanted the lament.

Drackenstar hit the rocks first, his body crumpled in on itself. Starflame followed, still being held by her sister. She hardly felt the jarring impact, or the way her body snapped. She saw a bright light just above Mistyflower's shoulder, as she lay, broken and dyeing on the rocks.

"Twin of stars… to giv…e up mor…tal life."

The light grew brighter and brighter, and she saw a figure, waiting at the end feathered wings unfurling about her self.

Starflower began to smile, still whispering the chant her voice just being heard.

"Twin, huffhuff… of.. huff.. staaaaah…."

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Paw Print Nine

**Idiot. I spelt Starflame's name wrong right at the end. Forgive me --#

* * *

**_ Goldensun_

Pureheart peered over the waterfall's edge, not flinching at the rushing waves of water. A dreadful wailing started to rise from the Clan below, as everyone had stopped at Mistyflower's yowl.

The rouges, seeing what had happened to their leader, turned tail and fled, dropping their enemies as they went. The battle was over. But loosing Starflame and Mistyflower in exchange left a bitter taste in everybody's mouths.

Goldensun, one of the closest cats to the waterfall, slowly padded up the rocks, and came to meet the furry bodies.

"Starflame, Mistyflower," he choked out, eyes over flowing with sadness. He could remember the twin's sudden appearance at the camp like it was yesterday.

* * *

"Goldensun!" Spat a very angry looking Rubypaw. Snowfur, Crypticstream and Blackthorn followed behind the apprentices, keeping a close watch on their catch. Two scared looking cat's stood before the fresh deputy. 

"What's this? Rouges?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's must be," Snowfur mewed, and prodded the grey she-cat forward. "This one claims StarClan sent them here."

"Really?" Goldensun said steadily, ready to hear the two she-cat's out but still acting guarded.

"I can't explain, but I must stay here," she muttered to the ground.

"My face is up here?" Goldensun purred. The she-cat hesitantly looked up into the deputy's face. He smiled back. "We are struggling with warriors," he mused out loud. Rubypaw bristled. "Let's see what, Lavenderstar says, shall we?"

Lavenderstar held a slight suspicion about their StarClan talk, but she agreed that they were needing more warriors, and the two she-cat's didn't pose much of a threat.

They were to old to be apprentices, but even so they kept their apprentice names with the promise they would be made warriors when they had learned everything a ForestClan warrior needed to know. Goldensun was quite happy when Starpaw was made his temporary apprentice. Something about the she-cat intrigued him.

"So, where do you come from?" Goldensun asked, weaving his way through a knot of pine trees.

"I was born before the MotherMouth," Starpaw mewed, grumbling when the needles pricked her paws.

"I see," Goldensun's eyes twinkles. Starpaw frowned.

"Don't you believe me?" She accused. She'd encountered cats like him before.

"I do," he said hastily, brushing his tail over her flank. "But where did you grow up? Your about six moons old."

Starpaw shrugged a little. "Around the mountains. I'm a good leaper," she boasted, grey pelt almost glowing in the afternoon sun.

"Oh, then show me," Goldensun whispered, and nodded to a robin, who was pecking at a nut.

"My pleasure," she purred.

* * *

_Eveningpaw_

Kojinleaf slowly licked Marshstripes cuts clean. She wriggled in protest, "Nearly done," she said gently. "Eveningpaw, have the herbs ready. This will sting," she warned the she-cat. Marshstripes just rolled her eyes.

"I'm a big girl."

Kojinleaf purred, as Eveningpaw pawed the crushed herbs to her. She started to massage the herbs into the cuts. Marshstripes hissed a little.

"Why were we attack?" She asked, wanting to distract herself. It was a few days after the rouge attack. Marshstripes had come back for her last inspection. A few ideas had floated about, but nothing was solid.

"Drakenstar just wanted power," Eveningpaw said, busying herself with dressing Nighttail's tail. The young warriors was just starting to get his paws back. Though the wound still wept. "I also think he was driven by the idea from that weird cat the others say they saw."

"The one will the funny head dress?" Marshstripes mewed a little higher with the contact of the herbs. "Careful, will you?"

"Right. She was called a 'witch'. Apparently she deluded Drakenstar into thinking he could take the whole forest by killing Starflame. Which might have been true, we don't know."

"Sister!" A call came from the entrance of the cave.

"Morningpaw!" Eveningpaw said, finishing up with the cobwebs, and padded over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Morningpaw's eyes where bright with excitement. "But Lynxheart is going to ask if I can become a warrior soon!" With her old mentor dead, Lynxheart had taken over her training.

"Oh!" Eveningpaw's heart dropped a few knots. She would never become a warriors like her sister. But she still shared her sister's joy. "That's wonderful!"

"Don't get your hopes up to far," Mashstripes warned. "There are older apprentices before you that wouldn't be too happy if you became a warrior first."

"I know," Morningpaw said, lowering her eyes. "Can Eveningpaw come out now, Kojinleaf?" She asked, smiling.

"In a minute. I just need to have a word with her," Kojinleaf winked. "You can go, Marshstripes."

Soon Eveningpaw was alone with Kojinleaf, save for the dozing Nighttail.

"Eveningpaw, I just want to warn you," the medicine cat said, resting her eyes on the curious kit. "You know that it is forbidden for a Medicine cat to fall in love, yes?"

Eveningpaw blinked. Of course she did! Her mentor had drilled it into her so many times. "Yes, of course!" she worded her thoughts.

"Then be careful."

"Huh?"

"I've seen you with, Pureheart," she gave her shoulder a nudge. "I'm sure there's something there besides friendship."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Eveningpaw few a hot wave of heat strike her. "I better go to my sister," she squeaked, and ran off.

* * *

Eveningpaw found her sister. She was basking in the sun with Jadepaw. He chatting away animatedly. Morningpaw was looking a little surly. 

"What's up?" She mewed, flicking her tail at Jadepaw.

"Jadepaw and Blazepaw and being made warriors, tonight!" Morningpaw all but wailed. Jadepaw tried to calm her down. "It's not fair," she huffed, as her midnight black friend licked her ears.

"Don't worry, Morningpaw. Your time will come. Silentpaw is older too, so watch out," she warned. "Hey, I know. How about we all go hunting together?"

"Shouldn't we bring a warrior with us?" Jadepaw asked, a little worried.

"Oh don't worry. We can look after ourselves!"

"Okay," Jadepaw and Morningpaw jumped up, looking excited. Sundream was by the camp entrance. She pricked her ears as the three apprentices trooped out.

"Where are you three going!" She asked, pausing from licking her paws.

"Out herb hunting," Eveningpaw lied. "We won't go far."

"Alright," Sundream settled back down. Giggling, the kits ran out, tumbling over each other. Eveningpaw felt energy pumping in her veins as she raced through the forest. It was good to be alive! She stopped, catching the scent of a blackbird. She went into a hunter's crouch, and stalked swiftly forward. She crashed through the bush, and the bird took off. She leapt high, and caught it's tail. She finished the bird off with a sharp bite to the neck. She purred with satisfaction.

"Well done!" Eveningpaw dropped the blackbird in shock. She looked up at Pureheart's voice, and felt her fur prickling uncomfortably. He dropped his own catch, two voles and a mouse. "But I think you woke up the whole forest with the racket."

Jadepaw and Morningpaw came panting into view. "Pureheart!" They greeted. "What did we miss?" Jadepaw asked, looking between them.

"My catch. But I think I made a little to much noise," Eveningpaw grinned guiltily.

"Don't worry about it," Pureheart picked up the rest of the catch, including the Blackbird. "I'll take these back. Don't be out to long," he warned, and padded the way they had just come. Eveningpaw watched him until the leaves swallowed him up.

"Come on. We came out here to hunt, or what?" Morningpaw asked, tasting the air. Eveningpaw padded up beside her, smelling and hearing a mouse. She let her sister crawl and peer over a fallen log. She wriggled her backside, and pounced. She came back over, carrying a mouse. "Here, let's split it. I'm starving!"

They each took a bite from the mouse, and sat in the dappled light. Eveningpaw sighed. "Okay, we better hunt for the Clan now."

* * *

Eveningpaw scratched some dirt over her second successful catch. She glowed with pride. She didn't get to hunt much, with being a medicine cat. She pricked her ears, frowning. She was sure she had just heard a cry. Straining her ears, she picked it up again. 

"Help me!!"

With a mew, she shot off. That was her sister's voice. As Eveningpaw raced over the short grass, she smelt the pungent smell of fox. With a yowl, she sprang out of the bushes, and into the fray. A bushy tailed fox was growling at a wounded Morningpaw. Jadepaw was spitting and hissing. Behind the fox were its cubs. They were mewling.

The fox started to back away. Three almost fully-grown cats were too much for it to handle. With one last look, the fox fled. Eveningpaw relaxed, fur lying flat on her shoulders. She turned to her sister. There was blood all over her face. "What happened?" she asked.

Morningpaw looked around blindly. "The stupid fox got me on the nose. It's not that bad really. I was hunting around her, and I didn't notice the fox smell. I was to focused on the rabbit. Then it suddenly came at me. I suppose it thought I was going to attack its cubs. Then Jadepaw came, and started to push it back. I think it was looking for a nest."

Eveningpaw started to lick her face clean of blood. There was a large scratch over her nose. "Let's go back to camp. Jadepaw, can you fetch the freshkill? I wonder why it hadn't found a nest before this." She asked out loud, leading her sister back.

"I suppose Drakenstar scared her out of her previous nest…"

It wasn't long before they where entering ForestClan camp. Eveningpaw jumped up the rocky ledge, and pushed her way into her den. Nighttail was awake, and grooming his back. "Hello, Eveningpaw," he meowed.

"Hi, Nighttail," she greeted, as her sister came in.

"Great StarClan, what happened?"

"It's just a small scratch," Morningpaw assured him, her face starting to weep again. Eveningpaw picked out some cobwebs, and started to mend Morningpaw's nose. "Anyway, it's nearly time for Blazepaw and Jadepaw's naming ceremony. I don't want to miss it!"

* * *

"Blazepaw. You have trained hard under the warrior code. Birdsong has watched over you for many moons and has passed over her knowledge. Under the moon, I give you your new warrior name. May StarClan hear and approve of it. Blazepaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and serve ForestClan with your life?" 

Blazepaw shivered under Lavenderstar's gaze. She spoke up boldly. "I do."

"Then you will stand a night of silence with your brother under the name, Blazepelt. May your fiery passion help us when we fall into troubled times."

Blazepelt stepped foreword as Lavdnerstar pressed her nose to hers. She trotted over to Jadeclaw, eyes bright with emotion. The Clan started to cheer. "Jadeclaw, Blazepelt!!" They milled around them, with congratulations. Snowfur and Birdsong pressed in close to their old apprentices.

Eveningpaw watched from the medicine cat den, her tail curled around herself. Dreampaw was pressed against her. "I wonder when I'll get my new name."

"Don't worry. Our time will come," Dreampaw smiled, watching her with sightless eyes.

* * *

_Goldensun_

"What's going on?" Goldensun asked, as Lynxheart shifted uneasily outside the nursery.

"Birdsong is kitting."

"Oh," Goldensun's tail curled in delight. He was afraid that her kits would have been killed when the rouges had hit her stomach. "Just now?" He wanted to see them.

"Kojinleaf is with her. I can't wait much longer," he jumped up, passing the ground. Goldensun purred at his over protectiveness. A small crowd was growing outside the nursery by now. Silkkit and Icekit were bouncing around, eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Icekit asked.

"Birdsong is kitting!" Rainbowlight gasped, sharing his excitement. "Oh, I can't wait to see them."

Willowpelt brushed her way out of the nursery. "Okay, everyone," she meowed over the din. "Birdsong is very weak… that attack didn't agree with one of the kits.," a few ripples of shock washed over the cats. Crystaldawn twitched her whiskers in sympathy. Lyxnheart tried to push passed Willowpelt. "Oi, wait a moment, you hasty furball. A few at a time," she ushered Lynxheart and Goldensun in with a flick of her tail. Icekit and Silkkit followed as well.

Birdsong looked up, smiling blissfully. "Look, Lynxheart. Three beautiful kits."

Lynxheart nuzzled into his mate, purring loudly. Three wriggling kits were snuggling into Birdsong's warm fur. Goldensun drank in their kitten scents. "Congratulations, Birdsong," he murmured. "We'll have three fine warriors soon."

Kojinleaf looked a little worried, as she packed up her herbs.

"Thankyou, Goldensun," she purred with happiness.

"What will you name them?" Icekit asked, peering curiously at them.

"Once they get a little bigger I'll decide," she said, resting her head back on the ground, exhausted.

"Hello, little brothers," Silkkit cooed, wrinkling up her nose.

"This one's female," Birdsong nuzzled a particular kit.

"Goldensun, outside for a moment," Kojinleaf twisted her head. The deputy dipped his head, and followed the she-cat. Marshstripes eagerly brushed passed Goldensun to see the kits. "One of the kits was damaged in the birth," she said, once they were a few tail lengths away from the den. "It was the female. Her hind leg is twisted."

Goldensun flicked his tail. "It won't stop her though, will it?"

"I don't know. She is weak. StarClan watch over her," Kojinleaf prayed, and left him. Goldensun got up, frowning. He hoped that it wouldn't stop Birdsong's kit from becoming a great warrior some day.

* * *

**TBC**

**Gosh, been a while xp sorry all for the long wait... and I didn't write much either. A small break from the plot. And I've just started the New Prophecy(book5), and I didn't realise how much my story relates to it in some parts. Purely unintentional**


	10. Paw Print Ten

**Eveningpaw**

Breathing in. Breathing out. The bird hopped on the spot, flexing its wings in a jittery motion. Eveningpaw bunched her hind quarters. And sprang. It was over in one quick bite. Proud, Eveningpaw brought up her catch. "Welldone!" Jadeclaw called.

Eveningpaw glared at the bird. She wasn't a kit! "Thanks," she managed to force out, trotting beside the sleek warrior. "I really hope that I get my warrior name soon," she moaned out loud. Jadeclaw gave her shoulder a gentle bang.

"With a attitude like that, it'll be a long time coming."

Eveningpaw hummed. She glanced at Jadeclaw when he padded over to sniff at some bushes. She brushed by him, still lost in her own world. "Phew! What's that reek?!" he exclaimed suddenly reeling backwards. Eveningpaw felt her fur stand on end, then relax a little. She gingerly peered into the bush, and gagged.

A horrible stench greeted her poor nose.

"Disgusting!" She cried, eyes watering. "Wh-what is it? Crow food."

"No," Jadeclaw bent in to sniff, and made a face. "Blargh… what ever it is, lets hope it's gone."

Eveningpaw wearily sat down, tired from a day outside of camp. She was a little disappointed that life wasn't that interesting at the moment. With all the excitement of the battle, she was hoping something else might have happened. Alas no.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A musical voice asked. The apprentice looked up, fur prickled at the familiar voice.

"Hi Pureheart."

The startlingly white tom was lounging in the sun, the beams giving him a slight un-Godly glow. He smiled in greeting. "I was just thinking… kinda boring around here, huh?"

"I suppose," Pureheart nodded, sitting up a little straighter. "Why don't me make our own fun, hm?"

"Okay!"

"You see old, Rubypelt there?" He asked, gesturing with a paw. The she cat was snoozing quietly in the shade of a large beach tree. "As she such an old grumpy porcupine," Eveningpaw giggled. "I thought we could brighten her day."

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Eveningpaw dragged over a large oak leaf, grumbling as she went. "Will this really work?" she asked the warrior, as she positioned the leaf on a tree branch, slightly above Rubypelt's head. 

"Trust me, alright?" he grinned. Next, Eveningpaw was instructed to bring wet moss over to the tree. Feeling this joke was more work than results; Eveningpaw still did as she was told. "Now sit back and watch," Pureheart dribbled some water onto the leaf, and droplets began to land on Rubypelt's head. Her ears twitched, and she woke up with a snort. Pureheart let the rest of the water go. With a shriek of alarm, Rubypelt was drenched in seconds.

Roaring with laughter, Pureheart and Eveningpaw quickly escaped into the forest, hearing Rubypelt scream after them.

"Oh.. now I feel bad," Eveningpaw giggled. "We should say sorry after."

"Why. She deserves it. Haha, that was fun."

"Hm?" Eveningpaw lend in to sniff his fur. There was a defiantly change in his attitude.

"What?" That wasn't his voice either. Gagging, Eveningpaw jumped backwards. It was the same smell from the bushes before!

"You! I remember you. You're inside Pureheart's body, aren't you?" she asked. "You took off with Spiritpaw, you," Eveningpaw suddenly gasped. "You killed him. Didn't you?"

"Oh, you are clever, aren't you?" the demon voice asked, leering at the apprentice. "What gave me away. Every other cat is to mouse brained to work out why my host is weak some days, boiling with anger the others."

"I'm different from most cats," Eveningpaw growled. "StarClan chose me! And I won't let a demon enter my friends body!!"

"Like you can sto-"

"No. We will," The bushes parted, and Lavenderstar emerged, followed by Lynxheart and Snowfur. "Thankyou, Pureheart. That confession is all I need to here for your sentence."

"Huh?" Light flooded back into Purehearts blue eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You killed an innocent kit, you will be sent into exile," Lavenderstar said calmly.

"No! Listen to me," Eveningpaw yowled. "It wasn't his fault, he-"

"Silence!" Lavenderstar snapped. "Eveningpaw, step down or consider yourself banished as well." Eveningpaw clamped up. As much as it hurt her, she couldn't abandon her family. "Pureheart, you don't deserve a trail with the Clan, nor seeing them one last time. You killed one of my kin. I here by strip you of all power, and banish you from the forest. As far as I'm concern, you have no name, or Clan. Get out," she hissed, flattening her ears. Pureheart backed away, looking frighten. "GET OUT!" she yowled, taking a lunge at him. Turning tail, Pureheart shot off through the bushes.

Eveningpaw watched him go, as the three warriors left her to herself. Her eyes filled with silent tears. Slowly, the sky turned black, and rain began to fall. She stayed looking into the forest for a long time.

* * *

**Pureheart**

Pureheart tripped over a tree root, and fell down a small ditch. He lay still at the bottom, fur wet and covered with mud.

_Get up_

"Get out," Pureheart countered dully. "I hate you.. so much. You have no idea," the demon was slightly unnerved by his emotionless voice. "I don't care what it takes. I want you out. Even if you have to rip me apart."

_I… I don't know _the demon confessed. _I've been trying to work out a way to get out of your body. I thought getting you out of StarClan might help, because your father wouldn't have his seal on you. Maybe that was a bad idea_

Pureheart just snorted, a bubble of mud popping on his nose.

_Hey! I'm trying to apologise; you could at least pretend to listen!_

"No. I've thought, and I know what to do. You got here by that amulet, right? But you can't touch it because I'm a StarClan cat. So that settles it. You need to turn me into a DeathClan cat."

The demon was silent for a while. _How? It would take a lot of rage and wrath to turn you into a demon. No office, buddy, but I don't see you doing that _

"Take over my mind, do anything!"

_Alright_

Pureheart suddenly felt cold all over, as the demon touched his mind. Shivering, he got up. "Wait!"

_Now what? _It snapped irritably. _Make up your mind!_

"N-no. Just give me some time. I'm not sure what will happen to my sub conscience if you do take over. I'd like one last look around," he heard the demon sigh. Obviously annoyed at his weakness.

Pureheart stumbled up the pit, claws sinking into the muddy sides. He closed his eyes, placing the feeling into his heart. The touch of muddy terrain, the smell of damp fur and plants. The feel of harsh rain and wind on his fur. He wanted to lock it all away.

Coming to the very edge of his second home, he took one last look into the forest.

"PUREHEART!"

A familiar white figure came bounding up, panting to get her breath back. "Pureheart! Please, don't go. We can try again," Eveningpaw sobbed. "Try and ask for Lavenderstar's forgiveness."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I w-wanted to say go-goodbye," she meowed, violet eyes over bright.

Pureheart dropped her gaze.

"Please… please don't go. I really like you!" She screwed her eyes shut, burning with frustration. "Please.."

"Eveningpaw," Purehearts tail drooped. "I like you too. You're very special to me. Maybe I will come back some day. But not now. Not today. First I have to do something."

Pureheart took a few steps away. He couldn't touch her; it would be too hard to get away if he did. "I won't say goodbye, just see you later," he purred, then dashed away, into the open flat lands.

* * *

**Sorry for the super short update ( wow an update, you say?! ) . I didn't want to make it to long, because this is the turning point chapter. We're almost half way!! GAH! I might actually finished this stupid thing one day XD Oh and I changed the name, see? Demon Unleashed was way to much like my other Warriors fiction, so I choose this name instead**

**-Ixi**


End file.
